Angry Lucy Gets Some
by BlasphemousOrder
Summary: Title sort of explains it all. Includes Desna's Pradesh family. Part I Kaleb X Lucy. Part II Farron X Lucy & Farron X Lucy X Kaleb. Part III Zen X Lucy. Part IV Laxus X Lucy prequel. Part V Bickslow X Lucy preprequel. Don't own photo.
1. Part I

A/N: I wrote this last night after reading Ch 3 of Desna's Fairy Bets. I was so emotionally wrung out I needed relief and voila this happened. Pradesh brother's belong to Des and Lucy belongs to Hiro Mishima.

Part I

Lucy moved around the room in her too tight dress that dug into her ribs with the too voluminous petticoats that had to weigh at least 20 lbs in her too tall heels that pinched her toes. Gods why could she not just ignore Princess Hisui's invitation to her coronation ball. Oh that's right, Hisui sent the invitation to the Fairy Tail guild hall and she was ordered by Master to attend and play nice. The old pervert probably thought he could use this "friendship" to keep the Magic Council, whenever it was reestablished fully, off their backs.

Why the hell would Hisui even think they were friends? The first time they met she'd planned to not only steal her gate keys but then force her to sacrifice her life into unleashing hell on Earthland in the form of dragons. Her death would at least have been poetic, dying like her mother, nice and slow suffering from an incurable form of magic depletion disease that caused so much pain she wouldn't be able to walk, by doing the same thing her mother had done and all for yet another stupid person's hidden agenda to screw with time only to have everything go to hell.

When Hisui entered her life again it was the during the whole her spirits were going crazy from too much power released by the Eclipse Gate's destruction so they were trying to kill her fiasco, ultimately Hisui's fault, and it only got worse when the solution, that Hisui insisted would work, almost got not only all her immortal spirit friends killed but also all her mortal friends too. Oh and let's not forget causing the Spirit King to go insane to the point where he almost wiped out two realms in one fell swoop. Thank the heavens she was Lucky Lucy Heartfilia and was able to set things right with her team and Gajeel.

Yeah, the bitch needed to just stay the hell away from her for forever and never touch magic again. Like ever.

ALGS

A man in the corner, successfully keeping off of everyone's radar, eyed the internally fuming blonde. His particular brand of magic allowed him to read the thoughts of the people around him and in a pinch, change them too if he was so inclined. It was how he'd not been approached by anyone at all tonight even though he was 6'4", had white blonde long hair, almost gray pale lavender eyes and was built large with heavy muscles that often stretched his shirts across the chest and upper arms.

He, just like the only other blonde in the room, did _not_ want to be here and had been similarly ordered by his father to attend to get a feel for Fiore's soon to be Queen. Hisui had apparently submitted a marriage contract written up for any of the available sons of Arman Pradesh with a preference for Farron and his father wanted to know if he should even entertain the offer so here he was, the guild master of White Sea, 5th Wizard Saint of Bosco, acting as a spy because his little brother Vander could not be trusted to not fuck people he shouldn't and all his other siblings wouldn't be able to keep under the radar for very long. While the situation was annoying to him at least Cristoff was back at White Sea doing all is paperwork so it wasn't piling up in his absence.

Gods, and at least Princess Hisui had never tried to have him killed, the poor blonde woman should not have been ordered to attend this event no matter the imagined benefits to her guild. Though a large part of him was grateful. Her presence had made his answer to his father an incredibly easy on. Hell to the Fucking NO would he let any of his brothers near this woman.

At first glance she seemed kind, caring, talented and fairly bright. Most everyone had favorable opinions about the jade eyed Princess and he'd been about to call it a night and give his father the go ahead with some meet and greets until the young beautiful blonde stormed into the room all sorts of pissed off like an avenging angel come down from the heavens with not one good opinion for her own monarch and struggling to hold back her wrath.

The blonde was all grace as she seamlessly navigated the room with a polite smile while inside her scathing wit broke down just how terrible all of the people around her truly were. The only real signs of her inner feelings were in her eyes that flashed intensely with passion and heat and her well concealed barbs that left her victims completely unaware they'd just been crucified with their entrails ripped form their bodies for the carrion to feast upon.

Hearing her internally rant while sipping a glass of champagne about how this was exactly one of the reasons why she'd run away from home in the first place to be a guild mage only helped to explain her annoyance as well as her masterful handling of the situation. What was even more remarkable was that not a single lie passed through her pale pink plush lips when she was addressed, she just spoke over their capacity to understand and it was hilarious. She definitely had sparked his interest and he'd decided then and there to hear what she thought more about specifically about Princess Hisui, best decision of the night.

None of his brothers, or he for that matter, could be happy with such a careless woman.

Kaleb's only regret was that this was Fiore and not Bosco. Had this been in Bosco he'd of gone right up to the voluptuous blonde and asked if he could help relieve her of some or all of her anger and tension. She was exquisite, passionate, had a sharp penetrating mind, and above all else was a mage so she could probably hold her own a lot better against him than those without magic. It was really a shame the majority of Fioren's had odd concepts regarding sex.

Turning to leave so he could call his father then hopefully spend some time with a bath attendant or two Kaleb's steps froze when the blonde's thoughts changed abruptly from her creative cursing at her latest victim of a very well worded put down, to a vision of her pressed up against a wall, her dress laying in tatters on the floor and what looked very much like him driving into her. He turned to look back and large chocolate brown eyes locked onto him and her pupils dilated and the images flowing through her mind got a whole lot more explicit armed with a better view of his person. He took a single step back and in her lust filled trance she followed taking 2 steps to his one.

Kaleb couldn't hold back the smile as his next step had her following him again. _What are you looking for beautiful?_ He projected the thought into her mind, the blonde's eyes widened a fraction at his intrusion but soon a real smile, as radiant as the sun, graced her lips.

 _What are you offering?_ She thought back as she turned to address the group she'd unintentionally joined.

 _A night where we can act out every little thought that impressive little mind of yours can come up with._

 _Tempting,_ she answered once again moving through the crowd. _What if you're not any good and I'm left disappointed and wanting?_

Kaleb could actually hear a single brow raised in challenge as he watched her continue on through the room as if she wasn't carrying on a completely different conversation inside her head as well. It was rare he found someone who could manage to split their attention effectively like this, his father and brother Farron were the only ones he'd met so far…until now.

 _I'm Boscan, little Angel, if anyone in this room could take you up through the heavens in ecstasy it would be me._

 _Been there, done that. It was beautiful but I was hoping for something more along Earthland pleasures._

Something happened then he'd not been prepared for as he made his way toward the exit keeping one eye on his prey. Two thoughts played out for him like he was watching split screen on a LV.

One was of a place where bubbles of gas and stars danced around the air, nebulae and distant galaxies dotting the sky. Planets of all various sizes and types floated closely together against all of Earthland's natural laws some home to buildings almost as large as they were. A party was going on as the spirits of countless constellations ate, drank and danced around a small group of humans, the blonde included right in the middle. It even had the arrival of who had to be the fabled Spirit King and his long white mustache that reached his waist.

That memory, and he knew by the feel of the vision it was in fact a memory, was mind blowing enough but the other conjured fantasy was equally delightful. Their bodies were entwined on a large bed, sweat giving their skin a slick sheen, as they writhed together.

It was his turn to arch a single brow. Oh, he had to have this spit fire now and rose to the challenge sending her his own thoughts of what he could do to her if only she said yes.

Lucy smiled at the silent pause in her head, very happy that she'd gotten the Adonis of a mind magic mage speechless…thoughtless? She continued her circuitous route toward the exit. Her duty to her guild was done for the night and she had an elegant Boscan on the hook. Stars his clothing looked almost painted on, tight leather pants accentuating his nicely rounded ass that looked hard enough she could bounce a coin off of it. His body would dwarf hers but she love love _loved_ big beefy men, well as long as they were proportionate in size everywhere and didn't have the rare and unfortunate micro penis.

Small, average, large; any dicks were all acceptable if they were well cared for and the man knew how to use them but the poor unfortunate men born with a micro penis... Oral sex was really the only thing that would give either partner pleasure and that was fine sometimes but still…right now she wanted to feel that velvet hard weight in her hand, stretching her inside pulsing, hitting deep within her where most of her nerve clusters were buried.

As she passed though the ballroom's exit into the corridor rapid fire flashes hit Lucy's mind hard overwhelming her with the visuals, sounds, tastes and ghosting feelings. One second she was bent over ass in the air as he pounded into her his hand gripping her golden locks forcing her chest up and back to arch, her large heavy breasts bouncing wildly each time his hips smacked against her ass hard enough the sound echoed, the next he was sitting on is heels as she rode him, his hands gripping her hips turning them slightly setting off stars bursting behind her eyelids, in another she was laid out on her back, his face buried between her legs knees draped over his shoulders her hands fisted in dark blue sheets her screaming "Kaleb, oh stars yes! Right there! Aaaaaahhh!", and another her heels dug into his ass as he drove into her his own hands digging into her ass as she teased her own breasts mewling delightedly, and another where they were kissing heatedly her laying on top of his expansive body, curves conforming to his hard planes, hands everywhere as his erection slid through her drenched folds and she had to stop walking to brace herself against the door frame so she didn't collapse.

Her breathing came in gasps as she tried to stop her heart from beating out of her chest. The man hadn't even touched her yet and her legs were already feeling like jello.

"Are you game?" the voice that had invaded her mind purred against her ear.

An involuntary whimper escaped her parted lips as his hot breathe caressed her sensitized skin. "Fucking take me already." Her hands seized his silky hair pulling him down so she could devour his smirking lips feeling the weight of his substantial figure pressing her back into a small alcove in the wall. Gods he tasted like sun warmed apricots and spiced almonds and she could not get enough, his hands on either side of her face holding her in place.

She poured every ounce of her frustration, anger and discontent into the kiss which her mystery man took gladly returning it with equal fervor of his own. Slowly the raging fires simmered, the kiss deepened burning hotter but controlled in a smolder that went straight between her legs making them even weaker. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support stretching and pressing into him trying to feel more, feel everything he was.

 _Lucy…I'm Lucy by the way,_ she managed to think clearly between all the different ways she wanted this to night to play out. Tryst in a nearest closet? Over the balcony railing under the stars? Could she manage to get them back to her room?

 _Kaleb. I think it's about time we retire, don't you?_ He answered making that choice for her. Her mind was a hot bed of delicious ideas he was more than happy to work through one by one but most would be better executed while not in Fiore's Royal Palace. Plus, his restrictive pants were getting very uncomfortable and he knew very well how she felt bound up in her corset.

"See you on the outside," she whispered pulling away, still trying to catch her breath and stumbling a little as her racing heart calmed.

A small flash and gone was the pink frilly cumbersome gown replaced by thigh high stockings and a fighting kimono so short it barely covered her ass. As she darted away Kaleb took time to admire how the side slits cut all the way up to her waist exposing firm creamy thighs and hips looking just how they did in her imaginings.

Smiling faintly Kaleb fixed his hair, adjusted his clothes and sent 2 short concise messages then was off at a slow pace walking through the palace halls keeping tabs on the mental link he had established with the tempting little Seraphim.

 _Follow me._ He projected to his shadow as he left the palace not once looking around for the beautiful blonde. He could feel her near, watching him, hunting.

When he reached the gates to the Boscan Embassy Lucy dropped down next to him this time in a gold accented black gown that showed a generous amount of cleavage and her left leg through the side slit of the floor length skirt, the constellation of Leo the Lion dark accenting her right breast.

"You've mastered Star Form? None of the celestial mages in my guild have been able to do so and there haven't been any records of its use in over 7 centuries," he commented putting his arm around her waist letting his fingers settle on her bare hip drawing small circles waving off the guards as they made their way through security. He'd made it a point to studying her brand of magic and identifying their users because one of his older brothers had a particular weakness for their kind and he wanted, needed, to know why.

"That's because the Celestial Star Form can't be learned but must be earned and bestowed to the mage by the Spirit King himself. The cost is never worth the power gained," Lucy answered solemnly looking off at nothing as the memory of breaking Aquarius's key came to mind. She tried her best to quickly shake off the thought as they maneuvered what seemed like endless corridors but the damage had been done as her grief welled up in her chest again, traitorous tears once again falling down her cheeks.

Kaleb cursed internally as memories so vivid of loss, death and destruction consumed her mind. He could smell the tears, sweat, blood, fire and smoke, hear her screams of anguish at an impossible situation, feel the pain rip open anew at the sacrifice of her dearest friend by her hand.

He'd been right likening her to those avenging angels from the heavens. In her grief, pain and righteous anger she brought forth the very powers of the heavens down to Earthland against her enemies. It had been enough to turn the tide of the war against the nine gates of hell and their minions giving her and her friends the chance to win the day but the cost had indeed been one he'd never wish for any of the mages under his authority to pay.

He lifted her petite body and held her to his chest as he moved directly to the baths instead of his private rooms letting the grief stricken woman take all the comfort she needed through desperate kisses as she clung to him.

The scents of the Grass Sea wafted over their bodies as they entered the humid room her tears finally run their course. Kaleb sighed in relief at finding the communal space empty.

Frantically Lucy almost ripped his clothes off needing now more than ever the pleasure he had promised earlier to chase away the nightmares of her past.

Aquarius _wasn't_ dead, her key had been reborn somewhere _on Earthland_ ; she _was_ going to find her friend.

Wooden benches, warm tiled floors, hot scented steam, all of that was lost on Lucy as she straddled the man beneath her tongue twining with his as she felt fingers part her lower lips. She gasped at the intrusion but thrust against the fingers scissoring inside her.

"Fuck you're tight," Kaleb said into her hungry mouth feeling her slick channel constrict around his digits. Fucking Fiore where even women as perfect as this went way too long between finding the release they needed. He quickened his pace trailing open mouthed kissed down her throat loving her mewls, mind now only filled with thoughts of him.

"More…S-sstars Kk-kaleb…I…need mooooore," she groaned already feeling his pulsing cock stretching her as she sunk onto his length. The way he moved under her, anticipated everything. Once her mind could focus on something he was there, pulling her hair, biting her pierced nipples, changing their angle, position, all the while encouraging her in Boscan. The sensual long vowels driving her as she got closer to that fine edge.

"Come on Angel, what do you want? Show me what you need. Let it all go. Cum for me. Only for me."

Lucy was pressed against the bench, one leg high against her chest as the sexy beast pounded into her so deep she could hardly inhale. Instead her mind provided everything he asked for, if she was his Angel he was her God and she could deny him nothing.

Kaleb turned Lucy to her side and that was it. Her mouth opened wide silently screaming, body shuttering and convulsing before she clamped hard onto his cock ripping all his restraint from him, balls drawing up and he followed her to completion grunting as his hips jerked sporadically.

The steam room went quiet except for the heavy breathes from both occupants.

"Please say we're doing that again," Lucy sighed out her arms holding Kaleb's heavy body to her. She loved how his weight grounded her, after such an intense orgasm, almost too much for her to handle.

"Oh, I'm not even close to being done with you," he rolled his hips again loving the hissing sound she made as she drew air through her clenched teeth followed by a guttural growl, nails digging into his back.

Neither blonde slept a wink that night moving from the steam room to the showers and even managed to control themselves long enough to make it to his room before tearing into each other again.

ALGS

The sun was high in the sky as the flagship of the Boscan government, The Aisipal, docked in Crocus for an unscheduled layover. It was supposed to have flown from Midi directly home to Pelerno in Bosco but a frantic call from the country's most decorated Ambassador had the flight plan rescheduled in the middle of the night and his two oldest sons disembarking on Fioren soil on a potential rescue mission to save their brother.

Farron sighed as the pair got into the vehicle that would take them to the Boscan Embassy where they would begin and hopefully end their search fiddling with the end of a long dark blond braid.

His younger brother looked over to see what was wrong but couldn't identify anything. Farron's dark suit was clean and pressed, his light blue eyes like their deceased mother's bright and clear, they both had bathed and eaten well only an hour ago…

"What's got you sighing like a cherimian in heat?" the former Pergrandian gladiator questioned using a colloquialism he'd picked up in the pits where he'd spent his childhood as his dark amethyst eyes locked back onto his brother's.

"It's nothing," Farron sighed again looking back out the window at the sights of Fiore's capital.

"Archangel magic brother, I know when you're lying now spill before I make you," Zen threatened. He'd do it too, had a spell that made whoever he casted it on tell the absolute truth compulsively and it lasted an hour. A lot of his older brother's secrets could be drawn out in an hour.

Farron narrowed his eyes but his shoulders slumped in defeat. "It really is nothing…just…ever since we came back from Alta last year my hair keeps getting more and more blonde. I'm just not used to it and I liked it darker." He shrugged then pointedly ignored the sniggering at his side. He knew it was stupid but people with light hair pulled a lot of attention wherever they went back home and he already got plenty from the work he did for the consulate and his general appearance. With blonde hair the attention was just getting out of hand.

Zen smiled indulgently. It was a relief that the seriousness of his everyday concerns went from trying to fight hard enough to stay alive and avoiding being rapped to listening to his brother's hair problems.

"Think of it like this, at least your hair chose only one color. Mine can't seem to choose between dark or light," he smiled nudging his brother's shoulder. It was true too. His hair was a dark reddish mahogany but there were blonde highlights paler than the deep golden hue Farron's hair had decided on.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Farron rolled his eyes and smiled again. "Do you really think someone at the palace kidnapped our brother?"

Zen snorted, "With the place still standing and undamaged? I doubt it. Besides, I could feel the Immaculate Light in Kaleb at the Embassy. He probably turned the sound off on his com and went to bed early."

Farron just hummed reserving his judgement. It was a plausible excuse had the missed calls been from anyone else but their father. Each of their siblings had the father's number attached to a specific ring tone and as a rule no matter what you were doing you picked up. It just wasn't like Kaleb to not answer. The last thing they'd heard from him was a short text to both him and his father that said, "Hisui, hard no." That was it. His father had called for details later but couldn't get through so he'd called them and now they were here to find their MIA sibling.

The tall men got out of the car one walking directly for the building the other sprouting large raven black wings from his back pushing off into the air. They'd agreed before landing that Farron would enter normally while Zen would hold the parameter just in case they needed to give chase.

The oldest Pradesh sibling was shown directly into the government building. He was well known to the staff working here since he often stayed the night whenever he flew in to visit his brother Bickslow before catching the train to Magnolia the next morning.

Standing outside his brother's door Farron concentrated on his magic hearing two heartbeats and light breathing. It suggested that whoever was in there was asleep… Hopefully it was Kaleb and whoever kept him distracted all night that his brother just hadn't heard his com. Opening the door Farron walked right in and took in the scene.

A few pieces of clothing, his brother's, was strewn about the room and that was it. The room have obviously had several surfaces used vigorously but where was his partner in crime's clothing? Surely Kaleb hadn't brought her through the building naked…He peaked into the room and tried desperately not to roll his eyes.

There laying on his bed perfectly safe and sound was his little brother, huge smile on his face, pale purple eyes curiously locked on his with a very attractive naked woman sprawled out over his chest, his hands keeping her in place.

 _Good Morning brother! To what do I owe the pleasure?_ Kaleb chuckled softly shifting Lucy a little higher so he could kiss the crown of her head.

 _Oh, just our father in a state of panic since someone didn't answer their com all night. So, she must be a hell of a screamer._

Gently rolling his Angel off him he reached for his com right there on his bedside table and tossed it to his brother.

 _It didn't survive her thighs gripping my hips last night. She has some crazy stamina too, only passed out an hour ago._

Farron looked down to the device in his hand and sure enough the screen was cracked. He looked back over the petite blonde. She was all soft generous curves over pale skin with some of the nicest breasts he's seen in quite some time…it was hard to believe such a woman was capable of exerting the force necessary to do the damage but there really was no reason for Kaleb to lie.

ALGS

Lucy shifted in her sleep. Something felt off and it wasn't the fact she was no longer laying on top of her personal body heater. It was like there was someone else in the room. Her eyes cracked open and sure enough there was another blonde in the room though his was darker. He was tall and elegant, a lither build than the man still sharing his bed with her but the way his suit cut on his frame she knew he had some serious muscle underneath all the fabric. She blinked her eyes trying to clear them because there could be no way another panty soaking attractive man could be here, she had _never_ been that lucky.

"Is this real life?" she unintentionally spoke her thoughts causing the man that wrecked her body all night long and a good part of the morning to chuckle and scope her up in his lap as he sat against the headboard.

"Angel, this is my older brother Farron. Farron, this is Lucy, the heaven sent woman that not only saved me from a boring night but you from potentially marrying Queen Hisui."

Lucy had learned during some short recovery periods they'd both needed periodically through the night all about Kaleb's mission at the palace and had been more than happy to answer some of his specific questions about her country's new leader.

"You have my thanks I'm sure," Farron said taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "About that, Father wants to know specifics so when you're finished here…" Farron trailed attention drifting to his brothers fingers as Kaleb fiddled with one of the star shaped nipple rings idly his other hand drawing patterns unconsciously across the flat of her stomach.

The Boscan crew had been small on the airship he and his brother had flown in on and the unattached individuals available for sharing pleasure hadn't done anything for him so he'd politely passed. In Midi, while a nice country, their beliefs were strictly hetero focused and their females tended to try and get pregnant when they bedded tall strong men. Since he had no desire to sire any children and would never enter into an agreement with false terms the offers there had not panned out either so it had been a while since he'd been able to find relief with a beautiful partner. Kaleb's continued fascination with her was enough to foster some no small amount of desire of his own for the unabashedly naked women in his brother's arms.

"Angel, I do believe you've caught my brother's eye," Kaleb whispered huskily in Lucy's ear easily seeing the desire start to heighten in Farron's as he shifted Lucy just enough her legs parted. He didn't blame his brother either. Lucy was ravishing and there was something about her that just drew you in. He was actually delighted his normally very controlled older brother was falling victim to this woman's charms and she'd not really even said anything yet. He needed to let loose more often. Good thing growing up as brothers they were always taught to share.

Seeing the curious question in the large warm eyes Farron smiled softly. "If you are so inclined I would very much enjoy helping my brother in seeing to your needs." A bright smile lit up the woman's face and Farron had to remind himself to breathe.

Waving her hand Lucy called her most loyal spirit silently.

"I took it upon myself to gather your clothing from last night. Punishment Princess?" the pinkette shackled maid spirit appeared with a poof and the sounds of bells ringing posed in a slight bow.

"No Virgo," Lucy sighed rubbing her face. "Thank you for that. Can I also get a shot of my pick me up, though, and a change of clothes later?" and already there was a small glass filled with a faintly greenish clear liquid in front of her. "Thank you Virgo. You're a life saver."

Lucy ignored the knowing look and devious twinkle in her friend's eyes before she left back to the spirit world and instead chose to just tip back the little glass and swallow the contents in one go immediately feeling the restorative and healing magic flow through her. It was an ingenious concoction Porlyusica, Wendy and Virgo and come up with to help all the mages in Fairy Tail when their healers weren't around but Virgo kept that shit on tap for her. She'd needed it since her crazy best friend still had the habit of blowing things up even when they were not on the occasional mission.

"Shit! You're a celestial mage?" Farron uncharacteristically cursed and stood up abruptly from the bed immediately crossing the room opening the balcony door just before another man with black wings swooped in, eyes shining a brilliant gold, faintly glowing in the noon day sun staring right at her.

"Ummmm," Lucy tried to jump start her brain but the entrance of a third very tall, very strong looking, very attractive man had caused a short in the circuits somewhere in her head and all she could think or say, well…, sing quietly was, "Hallelujah! It's Raining Men! Every Specimen! Tall, blonde, dark and lean. Rough and tough and strong and mean." She couldn't take her eyes off the man with his dark angel-like wings. _Have I died and gone to heaven?_

"Have his eyes ever glowed or turned gold before?"

"Never."

"Does he typically react so strongly to celestial mages?"

"Not like this."

"Did I just lose my Angel to our brother?"

"Probably, he doesn't look likely to share at the moment in any case which means…I'm going to take a bath instead. Pity."

"Right behind you."

End. Please leave me a comment and tell what you think. - Blas


	2. Part II

A/N: Back by popular demand part II to this hopefully funny, smutty and a little dramatic tale. The drama came in because I had initially wrote this as a Kaleb x Lucy fluff piece but Zen swooped in and demanded to know why the hell I was giving Lucy to his brother when he was the one who'd had such a terrible life for years then promptly reclaimed her… so yeah, drama.

I don't own Fairy Tail characters (Hiro Mishima) or the Pradesh family (Desna).

Part II

The click of the door quietly closing as Farron and Kaleb left broke whatever temporary spell the man in front of her had on her. She wasn't sure what had just happened. She'd just taken a shot of her pick-me-up so she would have the energy for the blonde brothers when the man with the golden eyes appeared then…nothing. Lucy looked around confusingly.

 _Where the fuck did Sex God and his brother go?_

She really shouldn't have taken her eyes off the only man left in the room with her because the moment she did he'd pounced on her, his nosed pressed into her hair, arms around her body tightly as he nestled snugly between her legs, his wings functioning as some sort of small makeshift tent over them as they now laid together on Sex God's bed.

It was oddly comforting and comfortable and for the first time since Tartaros the constant feeling of her magic almost suffocating her was just gone. Like the weight of the world she'd come to associate with Aquarius' lost didn't exist anymore and only a much more manageable grief left behind. She hadn't realized until it was gone just how heavy her magic had been pressing on her was and she didn't want it back.

The draw she'd first felt when he entered the room before her memory cut out was still there but subtle and almost unnoticeable as she wrapped her arms around the man with the captivating eyes.

"Ummmmm." Lucy had no idea what to say. She trusted Sex God to not leave her in danger and, oddly enough, she trusted this cuddling hunk of a man to not hurt her too. Anyways, she wasn't completely helpless, her keys were always a call away now that she knew how to requip, something she'd insisted on picking up after the Alvarez war.

"I just…need…a minute…please," his deep voice rumbled softly, his soft lips tickling her ear.

"Ok, take your time." Lucy finally completely settled into the warm embrace no matter how unexpected and let her mind drift back to Magnolia wondering how long it would be before her old teammates came storming after her while idly running her hands up and down his back tracing the dips created by his muscles. She loved her friends all dearly but they were still getting used to her taking on more and more solo work and had the bad habit of freaking out if she didn't keep to her timeline or call in with an update and a good excuse.

Since her com was across the room and she was currently encased in the arms of the most perfect feeling hard body ever there was no way she could check in before the train she was supposed to get on earlier today arrived in Magnolia without her on it. Natsu and Happy were supposed to pick her up from the station to make sure she got home alright too. Mavis! She wasn't sure if they would go back to the guild first to tell anyone or just hop on the next train to Crocus to come after her. There was even a possibility that Natsu would actually convince Happy to fly them the whole way here because, "Luce has been kidnapped," and he desperately hated trains.

A strange tightening in her chest turned the celestial spirit mage's attention back to what she'd been about to do only 10 minutes prior and her stomach joined the dance. She'd never had 2 guys at the same time before, hadn't even really given a thought to ever trying for sex with multiple partners again.

At the insistence of Levy, Lucy's first experience in that exciting world had been with her best friend and Gajeel for his birthday and while the Iron Dragon Slayer was very much capable of handling them both and didn't leave either of them unsatisfied…his obvious preference for Levy's delicate and beautiful body had left her feeling fat and more than a little ugly. Threesomes had officially made it on her list of overrated and been filed away promptly never to be thought of again.

There _were_ a few good things that came out of that night. For one, Levy had finally gotten over her obsession with wanting bigger boobs and being taller so any tension that had wormed its way into their friendship after Levy started dating her slayer had been purged with her new found confidence. Second, Gajeel have finally agreed help her realize a dream she'd been planning for years but hadn't done yet because she knew only he could do it to her body with any hope of it turning out well.

It may have taken her some time to shake off those ugly feelings but in the end it had been worth it because they were her friends.

So, when Kaleb had first told her of his brother's interest that little seed of doubt crept up again and even though the circumstances were completely different she hesitated. It really all came down to how Farron had asked her that turned her wariness into actual excitement at the prospect and agreeing to give it a try.

The feeling in her chest tightened and she couldn't help but feel there was a warning behind it, that what she decided to do in the immediate future would impact the rest of her life.

ALGS

Bickslow adjusted his visor as he sat on the long ass train ride to Crocus more anxious now than before. Master Makarov had just called saying Lucy hadn't returned from the capital yet and asked since he was already headed that way if he could track her down as well. No one at the guild wanted Natsu to go off after her since he'd apparently already almost burned the guild hall down when he ran in frantically screaming that Lucy was missing.

He wanted to just roll his eyes and brush it off by cracking a joke about how she probably partied too hard last night and wound up warming someone's bed now that she didn't have most of the guild looming over her. He had actually made that joke while on the call with the Master, but now he was having trouble believing it himself as time passed with no response from his friend.

Lucy was probably the most thoughtful and responsible person he knew so even if she was finally free to get her freak on she'd take a minute to call even if it was only to him and the man she was shacked up with had her moaning throughout. She knew he wouldn't judge. Joke, tease and overall mess with her when she got back? Hell yes that would be fucking hilarious, but judge or even draw out the call unnecessarily? No. Poor woman was more sexually frustrated than was healthy and she held it in her shoulders.

Shit his day just kept getting better and better. His father had woken him up in the middle of the night saying something had happened to Kaleb and that Farron and Zen were already in route to Crocus to check on him but asked that he be on the earliest train to the capital just in case. Then again not ten minutes ago saying now all three of his oldest brothers were missing.

With Lucy's absence too…something massive must be going down that his brothers must have been caught up in. So here he was, 6 hours into the 8 hour train ride, about to pull his hair out until a comforting arm wrapped around his waist.

"Hey," the arm tightened and Bickslow turned to see his soulmate. "They're all fine."

Bix shook his head. "You can't know that."

"I've met your brothers, if something attacked them I'm sure a part of Crocus would be leveled and I'd have heard it from here."

The seith mage couldn't help the small chuckle. His mate definitely did have an ear for when death and destruction was in the air no matter the distance.

"And Cosplayer?" he queried smiling a little. It wasn't often Cobra got all downright tender on him.

The poison dragon slayer snorted. "You think Starfire would be any better to the city's health if someone went after her?" he asked brushing his maroon bangs back. It was fucking true too. He'd sparred her _once_ after joining the guild and made the mistake of calling her Jugs, a miscalculation of epic proportions.

Sure he could read her soul, it was well organized and orderly making it that much easier for him to counter, but what he hadn't counted on was the sheer volume of thoughts that ran through her mind when in battle and that none of them was ever what she ended up doing. Add in the fact that her crazy ass spirits would join her adding even more things he had to track? Didn't take long before he'd found himself trapped in an earthlock spell that by the time he'd escaped it was only to the overwhelming gravitational pull of a fucking mini star right there in Magnolia ready to incinerate him.

He'd barely escaped by the skin of his balls ending the fight in a draw. Since then she's been Starfire and one of three people he actually like, one of four he respected.

"Plus don't forget about the playboy. He'd open his own gate calling in reinforcements if she was actually in danger."

"Oh my wonderful mate! What would I do without you?" Bickslow swooned one hand to his visor covered forehead as he splayed his body out across Cobra, voice pitched awkwardly in an attempt to sound feminine.

"Cut that shit out." Cobra cuffed his head but without any real venom in his words. He was used to the fucking insanity that came with being mated to the crazy ass man now in his lap.

ALGS

Soft lips across her jaw brought Lucy slamming back into the present. The once innocent hold turned heated as she felt heavily callused hands run over her naked flesh. She mewled as one large strong hand palmed her ass, his narrow hips between her legs rocking letting her feel his need.

"I'm…sorry," his deep voice rumbled on her neck wet hot tongue laving her flushing skin as Lucy found it progressively harder to breathe. "I need you," he groaned as his hips drove more forcefully against her, "so much."

"Ngh!" She was putty in his hands as they expertly drew out more sensations with the smallest of efforts. Every cells in her body craved for that hard bulge to be in her, to be consumed by this stranger.

Then that same pain in her chest hit her so sharply she cried out.

Zen drew himself up short, the burning need for the woman in his arms still there but he would never, could never force himself on anyone, hurt anyone like that.

The gold faded from his eyes leaving dark purple ones full of concern focused on the blonde he still held. His wings finally retracted and disappeared as he tried to figure out what was wrong with the woman in his arms. Her eyes were unfocused and body completely lax and he had no fucking clue what had happened.

He ran through the last several minutes trying to figure out what he'd done but everything was in flashes after he'd felt the spirit gate opening earlier. Something similar always happened when he was around a celestial magic user, like a cat drawn to catnip he always went to them even if he didn't actually want to. None of those other mages had reacted like _this_ to him though.

Reaching for the mental link with his brother he knew he needed help. _Kaleb, fuck Kaleb you need to get your ass here right now._

"I'm already here," the concerned voice of his brother filled the room and as Zen looked up he saw both of his brothers standing in the room still wet from the baths and in white bathrobes, probably the first thing they could grab in their rush to get to him.

ALGS

Kaleb settled into the warm bath waters letting them sooth away the tired aches from his muscles with a small smile he couldn't help but show. His Angel had actually given him a workout, which was rare when he was with a single partner, and if was very lucky it wouldn't be the last time she did so either. He watched as Farron entered in the large pool-sized bath across from him finally finished checking in with their father and sharing the details Kaleb had collected from Lucy about Hisui.

"So everything fine with Dad now?" he asked causally. It's not like he could have prevented any of this from happening. He didn't even know his com had been broken until a little before his brothers had shown up and he'd checked it to see why it had been so quiet that day.

"He was aboard Minda's ship with Cris and Van ready to invade Fiore."

"What?" Kaleb looked incredulously at his brother. There was no way their father would have gone that far.

"Seriously, apparently when one has a son who is a Wizard Saint and he goes missing after speaking out against a foreign ruler drastic measures need to be taken."

Kaleb buried his face in his hands but couldn't help the laugh it was just so like their father. After finding out Zen was still alive and taking on all of Pergrande to get him back their father may have gotten a little paranoid.

His laughter died in his throat as a sharp pain sliced through his head the likes of which he'd never felt before. He vaguely felt a strong arm wrap around him keeping him from falling further under the bath's waters as he tried to recover from the unexpected attack.

Slowly he went through his mind trying to find out what the heel just happened but nothing amiss until he realized something was missing completely.

"Lucy!" He turned to his brother. "Something happened to Lucy." He was out of the water and in a robe running down the halls back to his room where he'd left her in the care of his brother. The link that he'd made to the blonde had been forcefully ripped out of him, not severed, blocked or anything else. Something had reached in _his_ head and ripped out the link by the proverbial roots. There was no trace that it had ever been there. That had never happened to him before and it did not bode well for his little Angel.

 _Kaleb, fuck Kaleb you need to get your ass here right now._ He heard Zen's panicked thoughts right as he ripped open the door to his suit and saw the lax body of the blond held protectively by a still fully clothed Zen.

"I'm already here." The words came out right before, "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. We were kissing…she was receptive but then she screamed and," Zen couldn't say anymore as he tipped his arms enough to show the woman's open vacant eyes cringing at the gasps of horror that came from his brothers. He instinctively pulled the celestial mage closer to his body as they came in the room.

Farron and Kaleb stopped moving abruptly when Zen's eyes flashed gold again briefly not wanting to tempt anyone else getting hurt. Their brother looked practically feral when his eyes changed and growing up with two siblings as dragon slayers they knew that didn't bode well.

Kaleb reached for Lucy again with his magic, seeing if he could hear what might be going on inside of her but there was just a void.

"I can't…I can't reach her." The utter anguish on Zen's face when he said that was like a knife to his gut.

There had been other celestial mages his brother had been a little unhealthily intrigued by, one a male before anyone in the family put two and two together since Zen had always flatly refused any type of male attention before. Wouldn't even submit to having male Sudepah touch him in lessons dealing with multiple partners so when he'd walked right out of the guild with Hestor, a male celestial magic user, looking dazed not even flinching as the man rans his hands over him…they took measures to put as much distance between the two as possible. It took a late night visit from Vander, their youngest brother who worked for Steel Council doing things he could never talk about, before Hestor stopped trying to get Zen alone again.

The fascination always wore off in time, faster after a few fucks if they happened to be female, but never once had Zen been the one to do the pursuing, had his eyes go gold and feral, tears brimming his dark lashes. Zen had only cried once in all the years he's been home and it was when Farron and their father had hugged him for the first time in years. The fact that he was about to cry over a woman he didn't know at all…

Something so much deeper was at work here

ALGS

Cobra sat on the train desperately trying to hide his amusement from his face and the internal bond he had with his mate at what he was hearing going on because of their little blonde friend.

Lucy always seemed to court mischief in her life and for that he fully understood Fairy Tail's obsession in keeping their eyes on her. It was just safer for everyone's health that way. Sure the Fairies had had brushes with the Magic Council before Lucy joined their ranks but that was about it as far as problems went. Not even a full month had passed after the buxom blonde was literally dragged in by the flamethrower that Fairy Tail stared seeing real problems.

In order they'd dealt with Lullaby Zeref's Death Flute, Phantom Lord and all that stupid shit with her father, Jellal's hella insane ass and the Tower of Heaven, Laxus going bum fuck crazy trying to take over the guild, his own ass and the Seis trying to use Nirvana, a certifiable lunatic genius of a woman that made her own dragon, them all getting sucked into another reality as a magic power supply, the S-class exam invasion and Arcnologia's attack thus losing them 7 years, his ass and the Seis again turning her in to a doomsday fish, all of Hisui's Eclipse Gate shit, the Nine Demon Gates and their obsession with Zeref and then their guild's disbandment and reorganization just in time to taken on Motherfucking Zeref himself and all his idiot stooges of Alvarez. Oh yeah then finally wiping out Arcnologia for good, can't forget about that.

Light of Fairy Tail his ass. The woman had a wickedness inside her and was more a harbinger of chaos and death and that was why they made such very good friends.

Even now, though not exactly world ending chaos potential, Lucy had successfully distracted three of probably the most responsible of Bickslow's siblings into forgetting to check their coms or calling their father while simultaneous covering their tracks so when Arman called the embassy directly no one their remembered even seeing them.

Fucking Lucy and her literal magic pussy. No man stood a chance.

From what he was picking up from stray magic communication rays, Arman had gathered a couple of his children and a few friends onboard his one of those friend's gunship preparing for what could turn into the biggest fucking internal incident the likes of which no one has even seen in a long time and he was fucking keeping his lips sealed.

The protective father was pulling out all the stops he could since Farron, Zen and Kaleb were three very powerful, very capable mages and were now "missing". Only, _fuck!_

Cobra listened in as Farron got a hold of Arman internally laughing his ass off over some of the details shared between father and son. Those two were just as bad if not worse than Mira as they made plans and bounced off ideas involving Zen and Lucy. Gods, when they hung up the phone very little of the overall preparations were being changed but this time without battle plans and search grids. Arman was fixing getting the potential couple cornered for answers and it seems those he'd roped in earlier were just as interested in making the trip and planned on coming along still.

 _Good, that reunion will still be just as entertaining._ Cobra hummed still very much keeping his now napping mate in the dark. The poison dragon slayer focused his listening again but this time to his favorite blonde and had couldn't help the worry that crept into him. She didn't sound normal but muffled, like she was under water but souls never sounded muffled. He could tell she wasn't in any pain just confused and a little worried…

ALGS

Lucy gasped, head flinging back as she was once again slammed into her body more than a little shaken by everything that had been told to her, but she couldn't stop to explain. The damage to her magic needed to be fixed now before it was too late.

"Farron," she called out fighting wildly against whatever was holding her back too focused on one of the men sitting across the room from her that she needed to make everything all better.

"Lucy?" he questioned and he looked almost scared as he glanced behind her finally drawing her attention to the man holding her.

Gods, the hurt angry look had tears welling up in her own eyes. She didn't have time to explain.

"Kaleb, can you share my last memories with everyone?" she asked hopefully not looking away from the most handsome face she'd even seen, hands on his cheeks as she tried to sooth him. He needed to know she wasn't rejecting him, she didn't have the willpower to even attempt such a horrendous thing. Stars, her timing was always the worst.

The mindbender mage easily established the connection between everyone in the room then accessed the memories his Angel was talking about for everyone to watch.

ALGS

"Hello Old Friend," a deep booming voice shook the very insides of Lucy's head causing her to look up a bit frightened. She hadn't heard him use that tone of voice since the first time they met and she'd called him out, now here he was calling her out.

"Stash Face," she gave a polite nod bracing herself for the next telepathic onslaught of his speech.

"You are on the cusp of a calamity that will affect negatively the lives of all those on Earthland. Tell me Old Friend, do you know what will happen if you prove your word is false?"

Lucy was actually shaking just a little bit unable to meet the giant knowing countenance of the Spirit World King but at his words her brow furrowed.

"I've never broken a contract in my life," she defended, fire back in her eyes, "and I never will. My friends are all too important to me to lose them all over something completely within my control." While she had broken Aquarius' key to summon the Spirit King, effectively breaking their contract. That was different and even permitted since her friend had agreed and she had been successful in the summoning.

"Were you not about to mate with the Archangel human?" he said causing Lucy to blush a bright red. She'd gotten over the whole prudish, virgin thing a while ago but that didn't mean her sex life needed to be aired out in front of the most powerful spirit in existence.

"I'm not married or even dating anyone so I don't see how my sex life has anything to do with this." She fought to keep her chin high. There was nothing in celestial laws that said she couldn't have sex with random men as long as she wasn't in a relationship with someone else.

"I am speaking of eternal mating my Old Friend, not the physical joining of human bodies for pleasure." He sounded a little disappointed that she'd misunderstood but to be fair…it's not like she knew anything about the man she'd been apparently about to _mate_ with and he hadn't told her either.

"Ok, so I'm not allowed to mate him? If he was the one about to cheat on his partner that was not my fault. I'm not inv-" a hand clasped over her mouth and she could tell by the faint smell of his cologne it was Loke.

"Princess will you please listen to me for once and just shut up?" Loke whispered harshly in her ear earning him a glare and more muffled sounds before she tried stomping on his foot. "Lucy! Will you let me explain?"

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. The Spirit King was trying to punish her for someone else's crimes and there was no way she would just sit down and take it, but she'd let Loke at least speak.

Sighing in relief he uncovered her mouth and fixed his glasses. "Princess you need to understand a few things before you'll know what the Spirit King is talking about. First, the man down that is Zen, the first Archangel mage born on Earthland in over 800 years. Second, Archangel mage's are born to protect the spirit realm from the mortal and demon realms so their existence is really important to us. Third, in order for them to realize their full potential they need to mate and become complete. Fourth, their mates are always exclusively mages with celestial mage because your souls are the only one's powerful and large enough to survive the mating bond.

When Loke paused any building need she had of butting in died on her tongue over that last point. From her knowledge of dragon slayer mating she knew they couldn't mate with just anyone and sex was a completely different thing even though mating involved sex, vast amounts of sex. She also knew they tended not to get wrapped up in any one partner, their instincts not letting them settle down with someone not their mate. So if the same held true for Archangel mages it would be unlikely Zen would be cheating on anyone with her… Stach Face had also said she'd been about to mate with the man she was just with so that meant she was Zen's mate. To say her mind was shook would be an understatement.

"I still don't understand what this has to do with me breaking a contract," she said softly grasping at anything she could to find solid footing again.

"Did you not already agree have to physical relations with the human brothers of the Archangel?" chimed in the Spirit King trying to help her understand.

Her mind raced furiously. Once mated it would be true that she couldn't sleep with Farron and Kaleb, who she's now understanding also happened to be Zen's brothers, since that would break her commitments to her mate but…

"But they were the ones who left me. Doesn't that mean they broke the contract already?"

"You could have gone after them Princess. Spoken to them first to see if they wanted to break the agreement."

"I didn't know I was about to be mated!" she practically screamed. "I can do that now though, right?" Large pleading brown eyes looked between both spirits.

"You word has already been damaged by the actions you've already taken Old Friend. In order to fix the damage and restore the faith of your spirits you must complete your original agreement."

"You expect me to have sex with my mate's brothers while what, he waits for us all to get off before then taking me himself?"

"Lucy!" Loke warned.

"What? This is stupid! No matter what I do I'm hurting someone. What if he doesn't want me anymore because I chose my spirits over him?"

"Princess, you don't understand. If you don't sleep with them not only will all your contracts be void and magic capacity reduced but the chances of you ever being able to survive mating with him in the future will be almost zero. Plus, you'd be leaving Zen in danger of being bound to another celestial magic user to be treated like their own person plaything for the rest of his eternal life. He couldn't deny them _anything_ ," he stressed and saw her start to understand the very dire circumstances they were in. He knew she'd sacrifice everything for a mate she didn't even know she had but it would never work, only cause them both to be miserable. Better she sleep with his brothers first then go to him.

"It has been made obvious over the last centuries that our realm and all the spirits therein are in increasing danger. Old friend the Archangel is our last hope to renew this necessary magic on Earthland again and he will not produce true without his mate. You must fulfill your agreement and mate with him if not for his own good but the good of all spirits and mortals."

ALGS

Lucy watched as the pain fled from the dark amethyst depths filled now with understanding, concern and not a little frustration and anger before they cut to his brothers flashing gold again.

Zen understood the concept of mates, had debated for long hours with Cristoff disgusted at first by the idea that his magic would decide for him who he would be with until he died. Years of having no power, no choices save live or die, made the concept turn his stomach. Finally though, Cristoff helped him understand. A mate wasn't as predestined or 100% magic dictated as he'd believed; there was no one person out there for them. A mate was more the best possible fit his magic helped him to identify based on a variety of things: the compatibility of their souls, how well their hearts and goals matched, their histories and choices and also if they were a good fit for his personality. So, in the end his magic was just a more powerful instinct to act on the things a person naturally concluded as desirable ending in usually one person as a favorite that would give him the greatest chance of happiness for his very very long life.

And now, Zen had identified a mate and she was already fighting for his freedom, was already thinking of how things affected him first. It helped she was incredibly beautiful too.

He'd shared women with his brothers before, pleasure was pleasure, but never with anyone any of them felt something more for. Kissing her soft pale lips again he laid her back down on the bed.

"She better fucking enjoy it," he said glancing at his brothers again before kissing her brow then flying out of the open balcony door into the afternoon sky putting as much distance between them as he could for now. He may not like the idea of either of his brothers being the ones to incite her passion but he hated the idea of her just letting them fuck her while she was completely miserable.

ALGS

Seeing the turmoil in the blonde on the bed Kaleb stood and made for the door. This whole situation would go a lot easier if one of them started it off and since Farron had a knack for cutting tension and getting people to relax it just made more sense that he should start this weird as fuck situation out. Who would have ever thought he'd have to fuck a sibling's mate so they could both end up happy?

Farron slowly approached the bed and laid down next to the now tense woman making sure their bodies weren't touching.

"You know, not once in my life did I ever think fucking me would ever be a means of punishment," he said dryly looking up at the ceiling.

Lucy snorted looking over at the man next to her. He was tall, most likely over 6', and had a handsome face she knew would even age well, probably get even more attractive for a while. His deep blond hair was like honey and looked as smooth as silk while his gorgeous pale blue eyes were framed by long black lashes. The white robe he was wearing allowed her to peek at the tasty toned muscles of his pecs and shoulders, something she knew he'd been hiding under that suit she'd seen him in earlier.

She made no effort to hide the rolling of her eyes.

"Oh yes indeed. To think I have to submit myself to such a hideous man." She smirked as those pale blues looked at her sharply.

"Hideous am I?"

"Quite. I'm actually grateful I haven't eaten today. I don't think I could stomach it," she said covering her mouth with a hand pretending to dry heave.

"We'll see about that," he pounced on the blonde and let his fingers tickle up her sides delighting in her peals of laughter and the way her body wiggled as she tried to escape.

"Noooo," Lucy wailed trying to escape the expert hands tormenting her only to find herself rolling about wrestling the man right off the bed and onto the floor.

"Not until you take it back," Farron laughed trying to pin her down only to have the world turn upside down and have his hands pinned to the floor by the woman straddling his chest, her breasts freely swinging just above his face.

"Never!" she cackled in victory.

"Don't count me out just yet," he smirked then focused some sound waves up to tickle her sides in a surprise attack but her reaction ended up being a surprise even for him.

Lucy's arms gave out and her laughs turned into a harsh stuttered exhaled moan, her legs tightening around him. For his part the sound mage didn't let the unexpected reaction cause him to hesitate in the slightest using his freed hands to run up her sides and his mouth to finally taste her luscious breasts enjoying how her nipples pucker more when he fiddled with her piercings.

Rolling them so her now trembling form was under him Farron let his magic hum gently over every inch of her lightly tanned skin while he explored more of her body very much interested in the tiny round lacrima crystals dotted in strangely familiar groupings under the skin. He couldn't feel them with his fingers but they resonated with his magic so he could "see" them in a way.

He let his warm hands move over her skin as he traced from embedded crystal to embedded crystal finally recognizing the patterns but before his could say anything Lucy's hands shot up pulling him down into a needy kiss, fingers digging into his hair and he groaned as her legs wrapped around his hips grinding herself onto his budding erection, robe long since lost.

Not willing to let her take the advantage Farron amped up his magic again targeting each cluster of crystals he'd identified as the constellations from the night sky expertly mapped against her erogenous zones like he did his drum set at home.

Bah-ba-dup-pap-ba-dup-pap-pap the beat played setting a rhythm to his more physical moves ensuring the beautiful mage was at his complete mercy and could not think.

He took control of their kiss driving his tongue in every time his hips flexed pushing his member over her sopping heat and he didn't stop. Each time he felt Lucy start to plateau he'd change the rhythm of his beat, the order of which constellations he hit until she was screaming for release.

"Farron!" the warning in her tone had him shivering slightly in anticipation. Oh he wished he could play her body all day but with Kaleb about to join their fun and remembering Lucy wasn't his to even pretend to keep he finally plunged into her depths hissing as he realized she had those delightful little lacrima there as well just large enough to feel and nearer the surface now turning his sound magic against him.

"So that's where Leo was hiding," he groaned kissing her again slowly. The lacrima circled his cock near her entrance then spiraled deeper in her channel so when he dragged his hips back then pushed forward it was like nothing else he could ever imagine. He'd found 11 of the zodiac constellations mapped out on her body amongst the various others and originally wondered if the celestial spirit mage had left the leader of the zodiac out for a reason. "So fucking perfect."

"Pride of place," she keened as Farron adjusted his angle lifting he hips.

Lucy's heel's dug into his ass as Farron tipped her hips back just a little more and finally her body seized in ecstasy, her sex clenching around his cock taking him with her faster than he'd cum in years.

"Ngh," Farron grit his teeth face buried under her chin riding out his end, ass and thighs bucking right as Kaleb entered the room. Gods no wonder Kaleb had spent the whole night with this woman without even considering his com. The things she had done with her body made the experience wholly unique.

"Found the magic resonating lacrimas I see," Kaleb chuckled as he settled on the bed looking down to the still panting pair. "Takes a little to get used to when you're buried in her."

Farron just nodded his head as he rolled them both onto his back so he was no longer crushing her.

"Hmmmm, my idea but Gajeel implanted them as a thank you gift for a birthday well spent," Lucy giggled breathlessly. Best decision she'd ever made.

At first when she'd asked him to implant the specially designed minuscule lacrima in her body he'd thought she was crazy and adamantly refused given the locations of some of them and she'd pouted for quite a while. She didn't trust any of the local doctors to do it and like hell was she going to spend hours lying naked in a tattoo and piercing shop with a stranger, not where her vagina was concerned. But, after the birthday surprise, he was very much more amenable and even did something very similar but using different patterns and his iron to Levy so he was the only one who could activate them.

Lucy's little lacrimas could be activated by any mage that knew they were there and if she had them "turned on" with her own magic, a precaution she put in place after remembering her episode with Larcade Dragneel and his pleasure curse magic. The last thing she wanted was to start writing in pleasure at a stray magical attack hitting her person. While an interesting way to combat pain there was no way that would ever end well.

"I was going to ask. I hadn't been aware there was anywhere you could go in Fiore for something like this given the nature and some of the locations," Kaleb chuckled again standing and pulling Lucy off of his brother so he could get his fill of the beautiful blonde while he still could. She was going to eventually be his sister but damn the heavens he'd found her first and really wanted to give Zen a high bar to try and top.

Lucy laughed as she was bodily removed from one brother only to find herself under the attentions of a fully rested Sex God.

Farron watched as his brother pulsed his magic as his large hands expertly manipulated Lucy's tantalizing tits and he wasn't surprised to find himself stirring for the woman again so soon. Just the memories of what he'd just experienced had him hard in anticipation. Getting off the floor he stroked his dick as she mewled for his brother. His agreement with Lucy was to work with Kaleb in tandem to fully sate the blonde and he, like her, always kept his promises.

ALGS

Lucy held on for dear life to her Sex God's shoulders, her knees locked over his elbows, legs spread wide as he fucked her right into the body of his brother behind her who was buried in her ass with his hands firmly on her hips guiding their rocking motion so she could meet each brother's thrust.

It was so much, too much for her to handle it was so intense.

"I…ngh…oooooh…stars…I…c-c-aaan't!" she screamed biting into Kaleb's shoulder as both men brought their magic to bare on her for the nth time, she'd lost count.

"One more Lucy, sooo fucking close," Farron grunted next to her ear before sucking the lobe in his mouth as he let his hands travel up her body to her breasts.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Lucy cried out.

"Cum for me Angel. One. Last. Time." Kaleb demanded right as Farron tugged on the stars adorning her nipples.

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see, she couldn't think, she could only feel and even that was overwhelming until she was floating in nothingness completely at peace.

The brothers groaned in unison finally letting go leaning into Lucy their damnedest not to collapse in a pile on the floor as they filled her with their hot seed.

"She's out isn't she?" Farron couldn't help the small bit of pride in his voice. Maybe it was because he'd been using the bath attendants' services for too long but getting Lucy to this point had been a hell of a challenge and he felt driven to, knowing until up to this moment that she had needed more.

"Mmhmmm," Kaleb rumbled making his way to the bed pushing Farron backwards so they could all rest and not on an uncomfortable floor.

"I said enjoy not fucked into oblivion," Zen said from near the balcony window. He had been doing very well staying far enough away from his mate and brothers while this was happening but holy hell had it been difficult. He was little less than enthused he'd caught the end of that performance; he'd been gone for over an hour.

"Completely necessary. Farron said needs when he propositioned her earlier so we kept going until her spirit contracts were fully restored. Did you know I can speak to her spirits through her? Well, at least Virgo," Kaleb chuckled along with Farron. They were both too high on endorphins to really care about anything else at the moment. It had been one hell of a surprise when Virgo had given Lucy an update telepathically and he heard it too but very useful. They all knew this was a one off to make Lucy whole again? Having her pass out from too much pleasure was about the extent of any acceptable injury to her person as far as they were concerned and she absolutely need all her magical strength to have any chance of surviving mating their brother…

"Yeah yeah yeah," Zen muttered as he picked up the lax body of his soulmate from between his supposedly loving brothers. _It'll be a cold day in hell before I leave her with either of you any time soon_ , he jabbed before taking her in the bathroom to clean her up.

"Food?" Kaleb questioned. He knew he hadn't eaten anything since the middle of last night so he was starving.

"Definitely," Farron agreed getting his feet under him as he wrapped his discarded robe around his wonderfully sore body. The circumstances could have been better but fucking hell he'd needed this. His list of things to do for the rest of the day: bath, food, sleep and then maybe look into those little larcrimas. If he could figure out a way to function with non-wizards as well he'd make a fucking fortune and probably be given his own holiday back in Bosco. He'd have to make sure Lucy got her cut as the original inventor. _Vander is going to be so fucking jealous when he finds out._

ALGS

"There's something you're not telling me," Bickslow said as they got off the train and started making their way through the station.

Cobra had lied only once in his entire life and that was to save Cubellios from winding up in prison. He didn't plan on adding anything to the record so it was a good thing he didn't consider not saying anything at all a lie.

"There is."

The tall seith mage glanced at his mate. If they were walking into a trap Cobra would tell him so it must be something he thinks is funny…

"Will it be funnier if I don't know?"

"For me." Cobra grinned and slowly directed them to where he heard Lucy's soul was coming from. He thanked the Goddess that it was no longer muffled and all her shit had been mostly sorted out by now.

Bickslow could feel the building excitement from Cobra coming off in waves and couldn't help the wide smile forming on his face from the anticipation. As he was sticking out his tongue they rounded the corner and right there at an outdoor café were his three brothers all drinking and chatting amiably.

His head tilted to the side trying to make sense of everything, his expression frozen in some weird confused tongue lolling grin that he was sure made him look like some crazy brain dead zombie like person; that is if his face wasn't mostly covered.

"Bixy!" he heard a voice call, one that he'd know anywhere and saw the flash of blonde right before impact. Thanking his fucking mate he didn't end up on his ass while also cursing him out for keeping this shit to himself Bickslow wrapped his arms around his spunky guild mate whose legs were currently around his waist and kissed her back functioning only on auto pilot.

Seeing Lucy's bright smile and the lack of tension in her shoulders, all three of his brothers sitting at a table with four drinks instead of three and it all clicked.

"Fuck me."

"Can't anymore. Erik doesn't share."

"You're fucking right I don't. The little kiss was pushin it Starfire," he glared swatting her ass.

"And neither will I," Zen's deep voice sent shivers running down her spin. He easily extricated his mate from yet another of his brothers eyeing him warily. Bickslow was mated, she should be safe around him but still, too soon.

Bickslow recognized the look Zen just gave him, it was the same one Cobra gave Lucy on occasion when he was pushing the limits with the overly familiar, according to his mate, blonde. He was a born and breed Boscan and they were an affectionate people.

The seith mage cut his eyes to the table again and also recognized the two indulgent smiles directed at said blonde on his other brothers' faces. _That_ was the post coitus with Lucy's magical cunt look and it wasn't on the brother's face that was acting like a dragon with his mate…

"Correct and it gets better," Cobra said softly before joining the group as they all got up to leave now with a massive basket in tow.

Bickslow, mind still only processing basic motor functions, followed the group one thought running through his head. _They are so fucked when Dad finds out._

ALGS

Arman stood on the flight deck of the airship as it hovered over Crocus as he focused his sound magic looking for any signs of his boys. They hadn't been at the Embassy when he dropped in with Cristoff earlier but his son's sensitive nose had confirmed that it still smelled strongly of sex but none of it from Zen. Farron had said that Zen had reacted so strongly to the woman Kaleb had spent the night with so how was it Zen hadn't had sex with her yet?

At the embassy no one even knew any of his children had been there at all so finding out where they'd run off to was proving quite difficult. He really needed to get his wayward boys all corned so he'd get some real answers like who was the woman? Was she or wasn't she something special to Zen? If so why did Farron sleep with her? None of it made any sense.

A slight cool feeling of magical pressure rubbed against his senses and Arman knew Cristoff was back. He'd sent him and Vander to do a ground search for hopefully better luck.

"Tell me you found them."

ALGS

Lucy sat smiling curled up on Zen's lap enjoying the impromptu picnic Farron had suggested. It was nice to get away from the hustle and bustle found in the middle of the city especially now that Cobra was with them.

The weather was beautiful, the food delicious and she'd finally found a good man to spend the rest of her life with and nothing was in their way now…well except her especially sore body. She'd already used her daily allowance of pick-me-up so Zen had healed her as much as he could but he didn't have anything for fatigue in his arsenal. He did, however, join her in the bath to help her wash up instead doing a very thorough job. A true professional he even massaged her tired limbs. He was so fucking perfect she was going to spend the rest of their lives together making sure he knew it too.

"So, who is this beautiful young lady?" a warm voice suddenly asked and Lucy almost hurt her neck she looked up so fast. A middle-aged handsome man that looked just like a smaller but more matured version of her Zen with pale green eyes was looking at her and she knew this had to be their father.

"Gods is everyone in the family fucking hot?" she said out loud accidentally completely shocked by the three incredibly tall men suddenly standing in the clearing. Given her luck and Bickslow's story she knew they all had to be Pradesh men and she wasn't ready to handle any more of them. On edge, she eyed these gifts to mankind warily.

Arman she knew she'd be safe around since he was Zen's father and even the man that oddly reminded her of Bickslow only built with thicker muscles and eyes like the night sky seemed to be looking at her with only mild curiosity but the man with deep wine red eyes, wicked smirk and painted on black leathers was like walking sin sent to tempt her away from her Angel. Her hands tightened on Zen's arm that was snugly wound around her waist praying he would not let go.

"Oh and we love to share but I'm sure you already know that," a sensuous voice purred near her ear a scant second after he just disappeared from in front of her. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine and suddenly Zen's arm pulled her back against him more securely.

"I think I've shared enough for a lifetime Vander." Zen's breath was hot on her neck sending liquid fire right through to her core causing her to whimper in need but also in pain as her still sore sex clenched.

Arman's eyes lit up at the cute display before he warned his youngest off using his sound magic so no one but he had heard. Oh but his mischievous son was far from being done.

"Who's lifetime?" he asked letting one of his shadows slither up the woman's leg and he could almost feel four sets of eyes burning into him but it didn't matter. He was just having fun teasing his brother and the beautiful woman he was wrapped around.

"Mine," Zen said eyes flashing gold his blazing hot light magic pulsed burning through the offending shadow.

No one was quite sure if he was answering Vander or staking a claim, either way Vander just chuckled settling near the food strewn out across a blanket and helped himself.

No longer feeling hunted Lucy relaxed again in Zen's hold finally answering Arman's initial question.

"Hi, I'm Lucy! I'd like to apologize for any trouble I might have caused you. Bixy says it was quite a lot," she ended a bit sheepishly.

"My dear it is well worth it if you promise me one thing," he said casually seating himself on the blanket near the woman he hoped would soon settle down with his son very much aware of his word choice.

"Anything," she chirped not realizing the danger.

"You must bare _me_ many little _grandbabies_ to spoil." His grin was wide. Just like that he ensured that at least one of his sons had to knock up this charming young lady multiple times.

Lucy's eyes bugged and she would swear even after she and Zen found their places in the heavens after this life that she heard Stache Face laughing with glee at what was essentially another binding contract that would hopefully restore the ancient Archangel line on Earthland. She couldn't believe that the nicest looking Pradesh was the one she should have been worried about the most.

At the look of absolute horror on her face Bickslow, Cobra, Kaleb and Farron all fell over laughing all very much privy to the reason.

"I told you it would get better," Cobra snickered to his mate.


	3. Part III

Part III

It had been a long hell of a week and Lucy's feet hurt from the most recent shopping trip the Pradesh sister had dragged her on. Such a large family, each member scrambling for her attention when all the young blonde wanted to do was get to know her soon to be mate. You would think since the family all knew of the pair's unfamiliarity with each other that they'd give them time alone…Nope.

Lucy had fittings at Elluris for new clothes her soon to be Father-in-law insisted on, which meant a lunar shift with Cristoff to Bosco. Poor Zen had to stay behind in Crocus to fly back home via airship because the lunar dragon slayer was covering a lot of ground and magic with just a single passenger. She also had all the wedding plans to organize as well as balls, dinners and White Sea events, the guild Zen was a member of that Sex God was guild master of, to attend so the family could show off their newest member.

All the while Erik sat next to her telling her exactly what the people she was meeting were thinking and laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. Since he and Bick's lived in Fiore Erik only had to deal with meeting the immediate family, and then only after he and his crazy mate had spent a month alone together solidifying their bond.

The celestial spirit mage wasn't so lucky. In fact she hadn't gotten lucky since the day Kaleb and Farron had worked her body beyond her limits and good grief did she just want to wrap herself up in her very own angel.

Since the pair had decided to settle down in Magnolia Arman wanted them married sooner rather than later in a traditional Boscan ceremony which Lucy had agreed to knowing Fairy Tail would through a hell of a party to celebrate her marriage when she got home. A wedding, no matter how small, unfortunately took time which meant she and Zen got to hold hands, steal kisses and chat but nothing more since they were always in company and Lucy had some lines she would not cross.

Slumping into the lounge chair on the back deck of Arman's home Lucy closed her eyes and lost herself to the soothingly rejuvenating scents of the Grass Sea. Time passed without measure as the stress slowly melted away.

"You look like you could use a massage." Zen's smooth baritone was always a pleasure to hear and Lucy cracked open one eye. Stars above her mate was a sight to see. He was dripping wet fitted trunks hugging his firm thighs and highlighting just how well he filled out the front.

"Are you offering?" she responded unconsciously licking her dry lips.

Zen didn't answer, he merely moved towards her using a hand gesture to get her to lie on her stomach. Not one to deny herself much needed papering Lucy dutifully turned and the moment his warm strong hands touched her sun kissed skin she was lost. Her last thought was a slight thank you to Emi, one of Zen's sisters, who'd convinced her to buy and wear a Boscan veil outfit. Between the light sheer leg and sleeves cut completely open down the sides very little of her skin was inaccessible to her mate-to-be.

"Oh right there," Lucy groaned as Zen's large hands worked her lower back, the place on her small frame that needed the most attention thanks to the twins she toted around all day every day.

Zen smirked at the little mewling noises he elicited from Lucy as he slowly worked the tension out of her body. He'd waited far too long to finally get his hands on her and the soul level pull towards her was getting so much harder to withstand. Grabbing the small bottle of oil set on the small table the archangel mage decided to show his little soulmate just what he could do.

A week, an entire week has passed and Kaleb and Farron had been impossible to be around. Neither brother would say anything, no verbal joking, teasing or rubbing in the fact that they both had sex with Lucy while he hasn't yet passed their lips. No, it was the dreamy, far off looks they'd have whenever Lucy was near or spoken of that drove him insane. The shared knowing looks that would pass between the two every so often.

He didn't need to be able to read minds to know what they were thinking of. Bickslow had sat down with him on the flight to Bosco and explained to him all about the tiny lacrima Lucy had implanted in her body and how the few men she'd had sex with always had a look to them whenever they were around her.

Without thought Zen's magic channeled into his hands as he kneaded her firm thighs letting his thumbs brush lightly against her covered core. The heady scent of the oil mixed with strawberries and stardust had his shorts uncomfortably tight. Fuck he needed her now.

As if reading his mind Lucy turned around grabbing fistfuls of his damp hair to catch his mouth with hers.

"Zen," she said into the kiss as his hand pushed the bikini like top up so he could palm her breast.

"Gods Lucy, don't make me wait," he said between kisses he started trailing down her throat.

Lucy's back arched into his touch needing to be closer, to feel more of his warm tanned skin. "Please, I can't wait…anymore," she begged letting her hands run over the planes of his broad shoulders and down his back. All she wanted to do since meeting this man was touch him, feel him, make love to him and now she had her chance.

Lifting Lucy from the deck chair he had to pause walking as her long legs wrapped around his trim hips. He could feel the heat of her core on his hard strangled member as she ground into him to second she had the leverage. Changing plans quickly Zen called out his wings and flew them both to the second floor to his room he had at his father's home. It was nothing compared to the apartment he had at the guild in White Sea but the bed here was large and comfortable and that's all he really needed at the moment.

Lucy was lost to the lust thrumming through her veins as her magic welled up to meet Zen's. She knew she'd already ruined her panties but feeling the warm tongue twirl around her sensitive nipple drove any sort of sense from her mind.

They were a tangle of limbs on the down comforter covered surface clothes gone somewhere between the window and the bed. Zen finally pushed into the warm slick velvety heat and he had to bit his bottom lip to control himself as a pulsing vibration worked up and down his length as he thrust in and out.

Lucy could barely breathe she was so full, a primal part of her forcing her to meet each move of her mate as her nails dug into his shoulders. She was so lost in the pleasure consuming her words lost all meaning as she begged Zen to go faster, harder, deeper.

"So close," she gasped out knees pushed up to her shoulders before her body froze then spasmed with her release.

Zen grunted as Lucy clamped down hard on him, his rhythm broken as his own end came as he plunged one, two, three more times. Exhausted Zen collapsed just to the side of his mate, both of them literally glowing in the aftermath of finally coming together.

Their magic swirled together moving from him to her then back again. Weaving their souls together in an invisible bond that tied them together, even into the next life.

"A wedding seems a little superfluous after that," Lucy giggled feeling more than a little intoxicated from her mate's magic. She felt so extraordinarily good, better than when she'd first met him even.

"Hmmm." Zen smiled down to the blonde at his side and pulled her back into his arms. "Sleep," he said nuzzling behind her ear. Superfluous or not he knew his father was not to be stopped when it came to finally getting one of his children happily settled so it was a moot point and he knew Lucy knew that.

-ALGS-

"Big Brother?" a voice intoned without inflection.

"Hmm?" a distracted Loke responded eyes still fixed on the naked pair he had the viewing basin call up.

"What was in that oil you had me provide our Princess?" Face expressionless by eyes full of humor from taking part of an as yet fully understood scheme.

"Hnn? Oh," Loke's mind finally caught up to the question he'd been asked. "A little aphrodisiac and fertility potion the Spirit King had Pavonis whip up. You know he's really good with those kinds of things."

"So Princess is with child?"

"Oh, 100% pregnant no doubt with at least one little angel. More if we're really lucky," he swooned with hearts in his eyes. Images of baby Lucy's cuddling with him dancing in his mind.

Virgo's eyes glimmered at the thought and a faint smile curved her lips.

-End-

So, while I was trying to work on DTRE a couple of my Soul Sisters mentioned the fact that our Pradesh boys were turning blue since none of them hadn't gotten some recently in our combined stories so I thought it would be fun to write this up as a nice break. This is rough since I just typed it out and I will likely do an edit sometime in the future to clean up and make prettier. Posted now for all of you who, like us, thought at least one of these men could use a little loving.

-Blas


	4. Part IV

FYI This is a prequel to the rest of the story and based off of a request to see Laxus get a crack at Lucy's little lacrima. There was a request for Vander too but since he met Lucy after Zen I'm not sure I could make that work in the context of this story. Maybe in another one I'm working on…

This one's for you Mistress Katana.

Part IV

Laxus sat back at his table nursing a beer quietly on the second floor. His friends and still somewhat fan club had been out on a job for the past 3 weeks so he was enjoying his brief window of quiet sanity.

After everything they'd all been through the past couple years together the hero worship Freed, Ever and Bicks used to have for him in abundance was slowly waning into a more balanced and supportive relationship like real friendship which just meant Bickslow pranked him too, Ever complained while he was around and Freed stopped sneaking into his home once a week to clean.

He looked around the guild letting the idle chatter and noise fade to the background. The Demon was at the bar chatting with Kinana, Macao and Wakaba eyeing the two beauties like the old perverts they were. Levy read in the back corner settled casually in Pincushion's lap.

That pair had been an interesting sight as of late. It was obvious about 2 weeks ago something had changed between them and he knew it had something to do with Blondie just not what exactly. It was obvious the three had all slept together, the distinct scent of sex and blondie was all over them one day, and whatever had happened the night before had given Levy a new confidence leading to this new behavior.

On the flip side, though, the cheerful Celestial Spirit Mage had seemed…off…ever since. Sure Blondie had come to guild as usual that day still all smiles and cheer but her clothing covered more now, fit a bit looser too and she hadn't approached the pair directly since.

Mavis he wished Bickslow had been here for this. He knew the pair had a weird sort of open emotion vomiting loosely defined friends with benefits type thing going on. It was low key and the only reason he knew anything about it was he'd dropped by Bick's place one night to see if he'd wanted to go out and found them in bed together. He'd been shocked he hadn't caught on sooner, smelled anything on them, but they must have been using a special soap that worked so well even a slayer's nose couldn't pick up a thing. Not that he blamed Blondie, her team was invasive and the pyro and his blue cat would have had the entire guild informed of her sex life if she didn't take precautions like that. After that he noticed the coded language and non-verbal signals they used to communicate secretly in the crowded guild and as far as he could tell when either were having a shit day, they'd help each other out during the night.

If only Bicks were here he would have fucked her back to normal by now…maybe he could step in? The two weren't exclusive or dating or anything so he knew Bicks wouldn't care. The man was Boscan and would probably thank him for helping a good friend of his out…He might not be the best at advice giving but he could listen…comfort…fuck her until she just didn't care anymore.

Now would be a perfect time too since Titania and her merry band of idiots were gone once again leaving Blondie behind so she could do her own thing, take her own missions so her growth as a mage wasn't stifled by the three terrors she called friends.

With them gone Lucy was bound to have more free time and since she wasn't currently at the guild it would be easy to drop by her place. Internally nodding his head at his plan Laxus pulled his large frame up to go see his fellow blonde.

ALGS

Lucy laid sprawled out in the middle of the floor of her small apartment staring at the ceiling in nothing but her underwear. She'd given up trying to find something to wear in her closet to get ready for the day because everything either clung to her too wide hips, showed off her massive thighs, exposed way too much cleavage or stomach.

Stars she felt so fat and ugly, like a clumsy loud obnoxious cow stomping into a room. Natsu and Happy had always told her she was heavy but before now she always thought they were just idiots. Even after Capricorn suggested she diet to lose weight Lucy had always felt that his suggestion was based off of how her mother had looked as opposed to what was healthy for her frame and build. The goat spirit had loved her mother and people always told her she looked like her so she figured he was trying to close the gap which was stupid in her opinion. Her mom had always been a bit frail and physically weak with little muscle mass so she was naturally thinner and a bit pale. Lucy knew she was lightly tanned, healthy - hardy even - and had gained a lot of muscle since becoming a mage having to run after or away from her partner, fight tooth and mail against mages with far more experience. Never once had she felt ugly, quite the opposite in fact. She thought she was rather cute and sexy, nothing on Mirajane, Erza or even Juvia's exceptional beauty but she could hold her own.

Now though, it's amazing how much one sexual encounter had changed all that. Levy had begged her for weeks to agree to try out a threesome with her and Gajeel because apparently he had some weird fantasy with them both in bunny costumes that she really wanted to make a reality for his birthday.

Lucy knew she should have said no, the situation was weird and could only cause problems, but like the pushover she was to her friends she'd agreed and now she was disgusted with herself. Not for being a slut or any other derogatory term the people from her old life would have labelled her in a heartbeat if they found out she'd had sex with multiple partners. Nope, it was the fact that the partners she'd had that experience with obvious didn't want her there.

The night had started out fine, Gajeel was excited and enjoyed the attention both of them were lavishing on him and each other just like he'd imagined. He'd even gotten them both off fairly close together but that's when it all changed.

His hands, lips and frankly his completed attention lingered solely on Levy. He growled praises about ever little inch of Levy as he took his time exploring her delicate body and she was just kind of there long since forgotten.

Rationally she knew it had nothing to do with her. The man had been in love with her friend for years but they were the ones to bring her in, guilt her into joining them so where in the ever fucking hell did they get off doing that to her? She'd never once asked for this so their treating her like that just made her feel worthless, used and dirty. Fat and ugly. Unwanted, undesirable.

Sex had never left her feeling like that before, should never leave anyone feeling like that. It felt like they'd played the world's cruelest practical joke or her or set this up as the biggest ego boost for Levy at her expense even though Lucy knew they'd not intended to do anything like that. Gajeel even took the time the next day to help her realize a dream of hers as a thank you but with how she'd been feeling… She hadn't tried it out yet, not even on herself. Had Bicks been in town…

A light knock on the door brought Lucy out of her plummeting thoughts. Brow furrowed Lucy called out, "I have 2 more weeks until rent is due and my team is out of town. Who the hell are you?"

"…"

Sighing in relief that the mystery guest left her in peace Lucy turned her attention back to her ceiling trying to picture the stars in the sky from the bumpy texture of whatever finish was up there. Was it called popcorn? That couldn't be right since she could imagine that abrasive surface shredding someone stupid enough to try touching it and popcorn was fluffy and delicious.

Laxus just stood there at the slightly ajar door. Just the pressure of a light knock had been enough to push her _not_ locked, not even _closed_ properly, door open and he no longer wondered why the blonde had been kidnapped so often in the past.

 _Who the hell doesn't even shut their door?_ He thought as he walked into the cozy apartment shutting the door firmly but silently out of habit. Sensitive hearing always had him moving a lot more stealthily than most expected of him mainly due to his size so he wasn't surprised to see the woman he tracked down hadn't noticed him leaning against the bookshelf just past her entryway. He was surprised to see Lucy in all her curvaceous glory wearing nothing but a dark purple racy lace lingerie set spread eagle in the middle of the floor.

"I like the new look Blondie," he rumbled by way of introduction.

Lucy tipped her head back to visually confirm that her apartment had once again been invaded by another dragon slayer, albeit one she'd never expected to see here.

"You know, one of these days I'm going to dye my hair so you can't call me that." She rolled her eyes.

Laxus didn't know how to respond to that so he moved more into the room and settled comfortably on her bed. This was not at all how he'd anticipated this impromptu visit to play out so far but he had to concede that at least in one aspect the scenario was improved; the way her breasts spilled from the top of her bra had his fingers involuntarily twitching with the need to explore.

The room fell silent as Laxus freely ogled the thoughtful blonde unashamed of his interest.

Lucy was having a hell of a time trying desperately to keep a nonchalant composure but inside she was freaking out. The Laxus Dreyer, Sorcerer Weekly's #1 desired bachelor of the year, for some unknown reason was in her apartment, on her bed, staring at her almost naked self with a heat that couldn't be mistaken.

The whole thing just didn't fit with her current mindset but the facts of the situation could not be denied. She'd been longing to vent to her good friend Bixy but he was gone which left what she knew was a ridiculous notion trapped in her to fester. Her rational mind finally asserted itself and Lucy kicked the shit out of the emotionally damaged, sexual repressed child of her past. It didn't matter what anyone else thought, she was fucking sexist woman on this goddamn piece of orbiting rock and all Earthland was lucky to have such beauty living on its surface and to hell with anyone who thought otherwise. She was a smart kickass mage of Fairy Tail and her worth was not dictated by anyone but herself.

Rolling to her side to face the Adonis in her room Lucy smiled. Oh yes, any man would be lucky to have her attentions and the lighting slayer was lucky bastard number one.

"So Sparky, I'll give you five chances to figure out what is physically different with me and if you don't I get to ride the lighting…on top," she clarified letting her eyes pan over his body before meeting the intense orange of his gaze and smirked. Lucy knew just how dominating dragon slayers were and she very much wanted to feel one submit to her right now.

Laxus met her sultry stare his own lips turning up rakishly. This was getting better and better. "What do I get if I win?"

"What do you want?"

He thought for only a moment. "My slave for a week."

Lucy lifted her brow but confidently agreed; he'd never be able to guess. "No touching."

"Deal." Laxus moved to lay on his side facing her getting so close he could feel the heat radiating off her body. He had no fucking clue what was different but he had five chances.

"Cut your hair." It was an obvious and easy guess but Lucy shook her head no.

"New shampoo…new lotion…lost weight…gained weight?" he asked rapid fire each getting shot down and he could feel the grumble from his dragon at losing. The bastard never let a woman on top during sex but fuck if Laxus cared at the moment. This was going to be the most pleasant punishment he's had to date.

Lucy hummed and pressed herself right into his much larger body letting her hand slowly undo the button on his dress shirt.

"Well?" Laxus queried letting Lucy's small hands explore his chest and side freely.

"Now you get to touch." Oh a touch the lightning slayer did.

It started simple, almost chaste, as Laxus let his fingertips glide across the skin of her brow down her cheek and neck then over her shoulder giving rise to little goosebumps in his wake, eyes locked on her. This was far more intimate and gentler than she'd anticipated from the man most called an asshole. She'd expected rough, powerful, fast yet satisfying but all those thoughts were blown away as the giant of a man slowly, meticulous mapped every inch of he exposed skin.

She knew her panties were ruined, could feel her burning need, her empty core pleading to be filled as it clenched fruitlessly and he hadn't even ventured under her lingerie. Fuck she was so close to just jumping this man but the look in her eye held a challenge. He wanted her to do that, to break and give in on the feelings he was inciting, to level the score.

Like she gave two fucks about some made up game? Lucy wanted this man now but before she could strike Laxus' mouth was on hers sucking her lower lip into his one of his palms on her breast.

Laxus swallowed her groan feeling himself stiffen as one of her delicious legs pulled him into her weeping core. Gods she smelled so fucking good, he'd also thought so, strawberries and what reminded him of the night sky but heated like this there was a hint of brandy too.

"Fuck me," he hissed at the sudden feeling of a small hand gripping the base of his shaft. Somehow he missed the part where she got his slacks undone and slipped her hand down his boxers.

"I plan to," she growled back pushing him on his back as she firmly stroked his cock. He growled back at her challenge moving to grab her and show her just who was alpha but his arms didn't move. In fact they were over his head and somehow secured there by what looked like silk scarves to brackets on her floor.

He was positive they hadn't been there when he came in but it was hard to think as the little minx started licking down his body. He flexed his arms to rip himself loose but the fabric held as the floor groaned.

"You break my floor you get to deal with my landlady," Lucy hummed tracing the black lines of his tattoo on his side as her hand picked up its pace. Gods he could feel her pebbled nipples through the lace of her bra drag over his exposed chest and it was torture not being able to touch her smooth skin.

"How the fuck?" Laxus gasped out. He was getting close but like hell he was going to lose it to her hand. He wanted to be buried in her tight little cunt before he unloaded, he screaming his name to the heaven's she adored so much. He'd come here expecting to find the slightly morose woman she'd been the last 2 weeks but instead had been jumped by a sex kitten. Suddenly her weird relationship with his best friend made a hell of a lot more sense.

"Virgo's really…good about…anticipating my…needs," Lucy said still busy exploring the chiseled chest beneath her loving the way his abs and hips flexed as he bucked into her palm. He was so thick and hard all her plans of teasing him further flew out the window as her need to fill his stretch her, fill her overwhelmed her.

Pushing aside her panties Lucy dropped herself on his pulsing cock and stars he felt so good.

"Tight." Laxus eyes rolled into the back of his head feeling something akin to small beads circling his member gliding up and down as her slick hot pussy moved over him as she started to ride him in earnest. Shit he'd been close before this but whatever the fuck was going on with Lucy's pussy was magic, that's the only word his pleasure addled mine could come up with.

As pissed off as his dragon was at being subdued, it and he were in agreement that the indignity of the situation was well compensated as Lucy freed her tits touching herself letting them bounce as she bounced up and down on his cock.

"Oh fuck…Laxus yes!" Lucy yelled as the dragon started trusting up meeting her efforts even from his prone position.

"Say my name!" Laxus snarled and doubled his efforts taking control of the rhythm.

"Laxus," Lucy keened bracing her arms on his massive pecs barely able to breath.

A vicious arrogant sneer curved sinful mouth. He had one more ace up his sleeve, his veritable trump card oh and was he going to love this. Calling his lighting he channeling right to his dick and with his next trust, buried balls deep he let loose the low volt charge.

Lucy screamed as the imbedded lacrima all across her body lit up as Laxus' magic met her own, an orgasm so intense the force broke through any control she had of her body. It was like every muscle contracted as she violently shuddered completely collapsed on the warm body below her.

Laxus roared arms finally ripping free as Lucy clamped down so hard on his dick it would probably hurt had an overwhelming pleasure not ripped his own orgasm from him at the same time. A thrumming of pleasure milked his dry as the lightning slayer tried to remember how to breathe.

"Ok…that…was…different," he got out panting heavily.

Lucy chuckled so high on endorphins she didn't care that her body felt like jello.

"I admit," she giggled. "I had not anticipated that to work so well," she finished with a snort.

"The hell…was that?" he finally got out wrapping the small blonde in his arms as he continued to recover ignoring the cloth still tied around his wrists.

"I ummm," Lucy cleared her throat, "infused tiny lacrima with a pleasure spell and had them implanted in several places on my body. They…ugh…activate with magic if I have them unlocked." The delirious celestial mage tried to look up to meet his fiery eyes but currently lacked the strength to lift her head so she saw his squared jaw and one eye.

"Who the hell did you trust to put them in your twat?" he asked incredulously. If he were a chick there was no way in hell he'd let anyone do that to him.

"Gajeel," she murmured. When all she got was a raised eyebrow Lucy heaved a sigh and decided to air the rest of the past out, fully purge that poison from her system.

"Levs begged me to have sex with the both of them for Gajeel's birthday and as a thank you he placed them for me how and where I wanted them. I knew he wouldn't take advantage because he's in love with Levs and by then he'd been there and it was obvious he would want to again."

Laxus narrowed his eyes. Well that made everything make a whole lot more sense.

"Just because pincushion likes little girls doesn't mean shit." There, he had listened to her problem, comforted her and fucked her until she couldn't walk. Maybe not in that order but all the boxes had been checked. He was such a good friend.

Lucy snorted again. "Yeah I know considering I still have you planted in my sexy _snatch_." She punctuated the last word by flexing her muscles around his softened member.

"My turn," Laxus growled rolling them over and nipping at her neck as he firmly bucked his rapidly stiffening erection into her.

ALGS

Another week went by before the Thunder Legion finally made it back to the guild more than a little worse for wear. What was supposed to be a simple escort job went sideways near the very end as two small gangs came out of nowhere to try and steal their client's cargo at the same time.

Normally the total of 10 relatively low to no power people would have been a piece of cake to handle but the four men in black full body latex had the rankest smelling fart attack known to mankind. It knocked Evergreen out and temporarily blinded Freed so Bickslow, grateful he'd had his mask on so he didn't get hit with the brunt of it had to fight all of them until his teammates recovered.

All he wanted to do was take a long bath with the specially formulated soap his sister Xally made for him and maybe ask Lucy to play the part of a Boscan bath attendant. A large smile overtook his face as his tongue flopped out at the idea and he practically skipped up to the bar. He didn't see Lucy around and if anyone knew where that woman was it was the resident busybody barmaid.

"Hey you see Cosplayer today?"

Mira's smile sent shivers up his spine. He knew that look far too well and it did not bode well for Lucy or him if he didn't get out of here fast.

"Never mind I'll catch her later," he smiled and practically ran up the stairs to joins his friends on the second level. Flopping down on the bench next to Ever he froze at what he saw.

Laxus was smiling.

Not huge like a normal person, it was barely a slight lift of the corners of his mouth but it was a smile and on the grumpiest man alive's face! _What?_ Was his only thought before he promptly fell off his seat onto the floor followed immediately by Freed and Ever.

The world was going to fucking end. There was no way that soft indulgent look now openly displaying on the Boss man's face could be real. Did he and his team come back to an alternate reality? Was Laxus under a spell? Following his fearless leader's gaze his own eyes landed on the only other blonde in the guild and his eyes widened.

Lucy, what had Lucy done to Laxus to make him look like a normal fucking person with feelings beyond angry and annoyed?

Glancing back up Laxus caught his eye, smirked, nodded his head to the side towards Lucy then winked then went back to drinking his beer like nothing happened.

Bickslow wasn't sure he could take anymore. Freed was having a fit of the vapors like an 18th century broad in the novels he read that he thought no one knew he owned and Ever was trying to help the greenette come back to his senses.

Whelp…there was only one thing he could do to get answers. Go ask the queen of everything cosplay what the hell was going on. Flipping up on his feet Bickslow hopped on his babies and swooped in on his target, snatched her in his arms and left the guild to laughs and whistles.

End of Part IV

So, any good? Let me know I love hearing from all of you! - Blas


	5. Part V

There have been a few requests for a Lucy x Bickslow part in the story and I agree, we've been teased with their prior relationship of sorts enough so I finally got the muse to focus and write how that all began and even the inception of her creative lacrima idea. So, without further adieu I'll leave you to read and hopefully enjoy.

Part V

Standing in front of the building's façade Bickslow couldn't help but hesitate going in. He just kenw this bar was one of those suit and tie establishments where the wealthy and bored gathered to measure their checkbooks and while he'd be the first to admit he cut one hell of figure in a suit he'd rather not have people trying to calculate his net worth when trying to unwind.

Damn his armor and helmet for making him unrecognizable in public ensuring he was the only who had a chance of getting in. How _she_ got in in the first place was the real miracle, everyone in Fiore knew she was Fairy Tail.

Biting the bullet Bickslow adjusted his tie and opened the door waving casually to the door man and letting the mellow jazz ease the tension in his shoulders. It only took a single glance around the place to destroy all his preconceptions. Sure this place obviously catered to the wealthy, plush leather loungers setup for socializing, the occasional felt-lined table for cards, and gleaming crystal glasses sparkling in the mood lighting with the heavy sent of quality whiskey and cigars perfuming the air. This was more like a Boscan gentlemen's club than the pretentious bar he'd been prepared for. The warm dark oak paneling even reminded him of his father's study back home. The servers (both male and female) wore classy (to a Boscan at least) uniforms as they moved gracefully from patron to patron.

Easing into a comfortable looking armchair Bickslow loosened his tie and signaled a server over ignoring the mild glare from _her_ in the chair next to him. He was not even going to touch that until he had at least one drink in him.

Humming Bickslow made a mental note to remember this place for when his family came to visit, that and thank the blonde for bring his attention to this little slice of home in the heart of Magnolia when she was a little more amenable.

Lucy narrowed her eyes as the seith mage continued ignoring her in favor for his drink taking another sip of the amber liquid in her own tumbler. This was her sanctuary, a place she'd been sure no one in the guild would dare to follow or be allowed entrance even if they did, frankly. All the mages in Fairy Tail were widely known in Magnolia for being destructive so high-end places like this made it a point to not allow anyone from their guild in; they had to if they wanted to stay in business. The Brotherhood of Thieves had even hired the Minstrellian Rune mage at the door to make sure any volatile characters stayed out.

She was the an exception in this establishment, she knew she was. When her temper and spirits got riled she could cause just as much devastation but without anyone to incite her and the personal introduction by Dominic Elluris, a famous Boscan fashion designer, Lucy was allowed entrance.

Elluris, or Dom as he preferred to have Lucy call him, had an incredibly successful line of specialized clothing for mages and seen the spread she'd done for Sorcerer's Weekly one day. It was to promote her second novel but in it she'd shared more than one story where her clothing was destroyed regardless of her best efforts to stay dressed and how it became sort of a running joke in the guild, hence her action figure's unique feature. It had been embarrassing at the time but peaked the designer's interest which led to a steady job for her to test out Dom's latest and most beautiful creations against her destructive team and natural bad luck; a win-win at the end of the day really.

Lucy'd been coming here to get away from it all ever since and didn't appreciate the interloper sitting next to her even if he looked incredibly delicious in his tailored suit without his helmet on. Who knew without all his armor Bickslow actually had a lickable looking body?

"How'd you find this little gem Cosplayer? I'd swear I was in Bosco if I didn't know any better." Bickslow finally broke the silence between them.

"Could be because a Boscan introduced me to it," she answered amiably enough. It helped the man hadn't said anything for the better part of 20 minutes and when he did it wasn't to tease her like he did at the guild.

Bickslow only hummed in response.

"Bickslow, why are you here?" Lucy finished her drink and set it down right before her usual server Xem brought her a fresh one.

"Well," he paused to scratch his chin, "after the scene with your team at the guild a few of us were worried when you stormed out especially when Natsu, Gray and Erza all came back complaining they couldn't get past the door man to settle you little misunderstanding."

Lucy smiled darkly. She knew they wouldn't be able to get in here and now she owned Gabriel, said door man, big time. Maybe she could take him along to her book signing in Minstrel next week? It was only place currently outside of Fiore where she had any acclaim at all so it was going to be very little work and a whole lot of play all on her publisher's jewel. She could say he was her person security or something and the man could get paid to visit his home. Sounded like a good plan to her.

"Yes well that little _misunderstaing_ was actually them hospitalizing a guy just because I picked him up at a bar before we got back from our last mission. It wasn't even because we were still on the job, nope we'd finished that hours before but we had to wait for the morning to catch the train back. They just objected to me having casual sex."

Lucy forced her hand to ease the grip on her glass. She'd tried to protect him but the idiot was one of those fabled gentlemen and didn't know before-hand all of them were powerful mages so planted himself in front of her to protect her from the obvious crazy people. By the time he realized his mistake he was unconscious and bleeding. Lucy'd sent her team away, got the man to the doctors and filed a witness report listing all three of their names as the aggressors just physically sick at what they'd done.

She even waited until the guy woke up to apologize for what happened and paid his bill. Thankfully he didn't blame _her_ for any of it.

What made it worse was they were being hypocrites. All three of them had been at the same club with her and she'd seen Gray's tongue shoved down some random chick's throat, heard Natsu grunting with some dude in the men's room and seen Erza down on her knees under a table face buried in a guy's lap. So what, because her conquest wanted to ravish her somewhere clean and comfortable he wasn't good enough?

The man had been trained by Sudepah in his early teens while his parents were on assignment in Pelerno as ambassadors for a few years. They been very progressive for Fiorens and decided they liked the way youth were taught to accept their bodies and basic drives instead of shaming them.

"Well fuck, that's not what they said. You gonna to be ok?" Things made a hell of a lot of more sense now. Shit, had his team pulled a stunt like that he'd of dropped their asses too. There was such a thing as boundaries and her team definitely needed to learn them. Still, it must have been hard for Lucy to do, all of Team Destruction were insanely close.

"Yeah, it's been a long time coming only this was finally enough to push Stache Face over the line." Lucy mused swirling her drink.

"Who?"

"The Celestial Spirit King."

"Okay…"

Seeing Bickslows obviously confused face Lucy tried to summarize the situation.

"So, you know my magic is based off of contracts and promises yes?" At Bickslow's nod she continued. "Well when I first joined the guild Natsu sort of tricked me into promising to be his partner and through that a part of Team Natsu. I literally couldn't leave the team without potentially losing all my contracts. Loke's been trying to get the agreement voided ever since Gramps disbanded the guild but Stache Face is ancient and stubborn as hell. Turns out this last disaster finally made him realize that unless something changed I was never going to have all those celestial summoning babies he is counting on so my family line doesn't end with me. There are so few of us left, every one of us counts. So, this morning he voided the 'contract' between Natsu and the team since the 'standard terms of a celestial contract had been breached be the opposing party."

Bickslow shuttered. He thought he had it bad from his father always bugging him and his siblings to settle down and make him some grandbabies to spoil; he couldn't imagine having the literal king of his magic on his case too tweaking the very foundation of his magic to make it happen.

"Well," Bickslow stretched not missing the way Lucy's warm brown eyes fixed on his body, "can't help you with the baby thing, at least not this month, but if you want a more… fulfilling… way to relax you only have to ask." He let his tongue give a small preview before smirking at how her tongue darted out briefly.

Lucy eyed him carefully. He was attractive, there was no denying that now she could actually see him, and from what she'd seen of him fighting and dancing at the guild he was flexible and knew how to move too. Nice broad shoulders, powerful looking thighs…she could just imagine what his ass felt like under her hands while it flexed driving him into her harder, deeper.

"Tempting but you'll catch shit more than from just my old team if the guild finds out and Natsu…" Squirming just a little to try and settle the heat building in her core desperately trying to clear her mind of vivid images she finally answered. She didn't like it, wish everyone would just mind their own business but no matter what she did everyone felt like they had a right to try and dictate her life.

"And if I could guarantee the slayers didn't smell a thing?" Bickslow asked knowing they were the biggest hurdle, trying to keep his comment light but damn if he didn't want to get his hands on the sexy little blonde. Woman was like walking temptation and he was a hot blooded Boscan. At first he hadn't made a move because Bossman seemed to have had a thing for her, then there had been the question on just how close Loke and she really were. After that… she'd stopped taking him seriously when he tried flirting with her.

Like hell he was going to miss this chance to share pleasure with Lucy FUCKING Heartfilia to a little thing like a keen sense of smell.

Lucy stood gracefully setting a stack of bills on the table with her empty glass.

"Well?" she asked looking over her shoulder expectantly back at the seith mage who still hadn't moved. She'd heard great things from Cana and they all sounded really good to her sex deprived self right now. It had been way too long since she'd been able to orgasm.

Knocking back the rest of his drink grimacing at the smooth burn Bickslow quickly settled his bill before looping an arm around her petit body and pulling her into his side.

ALGS

Grunting Bickslow braced himself as Lucy scaled his body after slammed him into his front door devouring his mouth. He'd of smiled if his lips weren't more pleasantly engaged, calloused palms happily under her tiny skirt full of blessedly bountiful bare butt cheeks. He was even more thankful she'd waited until they got inside before pouncing; the last thing he needed was to give his neighbors a show.

"Too…many…layers." Lucy bit his bottom lip drawing a little blood getting frustrated at finding another shirt separating her from his caramel colored skin.

"Fuck!" Bickslow swore pulling back enough to rip everything above his waist off over his head before he dived back in slamming Lucy into the adjacent wall so his hands remained free to make a start on her blouse.

Slowly they made their way towards his room hands frantically grabbing, caressing, teasing every bit of exposed skin they could, rending anything that got in their way oblivious to the overturned lamps and furniture they left behind each more focused trying to wrestle control from the other. Fortunately for Bickslow Virgo had taken it upon herself to follow them at some distance righting the destruction and leaving with the remnants of what had been their clothing to, in Bickslow's case, use as a template for replacements.

Finally in his room Bickslow grabbed Lucy's tiny waist and tossed her on his bed, loving the way she looked completely ravished on his mussed sheets. He stalked her from across the room, faintly glowing gaze locked on her warm doe eyes, pupils blown wide with her arousal. She was all his for at least the night, a night he was going to make the most of.

Hands on firm thighs Bickslow spread her legs wide as he sank to his knees settling her legs on his shoulder before letting his tongue drag up her inner thigh, firming the tip to work circles around a particularly sensitive spot before biting down hard enough to bruise her deliciously pale skin sucking and soothing the same spot before repeating on her other leg.

Lucy was having trouble breathing, back arched high off the bed, eyes rolled back as she gripped the silk below her trying to hold on for death life as Bickslow worked some sort of voodoo on her with his tongue. She'd scream if her jaw wasn't clenched so hard.

Bickslow hummed while he swirled, suckled and teasing the warm soft dark pink flesh. Not even his brother Vander the Sudepah prodigy could match his skill with his tongue and finally getting one up on this feisty woman had his ego preening.

"Mooooree ughnnnn!" Lucy screamed fire running so hot through her veins so close to that sharp edge when everything stopped.

"Patience is next to godliness Cosplayer," he smirked at her glare letting his lips tease her over-sensitized skin.

"Actually it's the flip side to cleanliness, but it's still fucking important," she finished the line from critically hated film that she secretly loved more than a little startled to hear someone else quote it. That didn't last long as suddenly that talented tongue was back where it mattered causing her to squeal, loudly.

"Brownie points to Cosplayer," he said voice full of humor letting his fingers dance over the blonde's writhing body pinching her clit sending her flying for the first time that night.

"Bixy!" Lucy screamed body shaking uncontrollably completely floored. No one had gotten her off without penetration before let alone as fantastically as this. Who did she have to kill to make this a regular thing?

Bickslow slide up Lucy's body letting his skin glide over hers hands ghosting over generous curves thanking his lucky stars now that he been unrecognizable outside his gear enough to join her in the bar. Wouldn't trade this moment for anything as he finally slide home groaning as her muscles continued to spasm around him.

"Bickslow's full body service for your pleasure. You've ordered the platinum treatment," he flexed his hips grinding into her pliant body. "Clients should be warned that normal operation will be limited the day following execution of this service package-"

"Fuck you," she groaned as his weight settled more firmly between her hips trying to wrap her mind around how very full she was feeling at the moment.

"That's what we're doing but don't worry, I'm used to operational systems shorting out once the servicing has started." He grinned wickedly chuckling as Lucy pulled him forcefully into another kiss hands gripping his hair. Oh yes, he was definitely going to enjoy this.

ALGS

Smiling brightly Lucy skipped along the canal on her way home from the guild body still sore after the four whole days Bickslow had kept her at his house. She didn't think there was a surface left in his place they hadn't played on or under or in…

He'd cooked for her, they'd watched movies, she'd vented some more and actually got Bickslow to open up too all between mind blowing bouts of bone melting sex. It was interesting to learn that Bickslow's magic gave him a soul mate somewhere out there and that's why he didn't ever date, couldn't stand the thought of getting attached knowing they weren't "the one".

She could respect that, even more so before her feelings of budding companionship turned romantic instead of friendly. The idea of mates was not knew to her either so instead of agonizing over what the hell all this meant Lucy just relaxed and enjoyed while they played and plotted the long week-end away. They even took the time to come up with their own hand signals and facial cues so when speaking wasn't an option while they explored knew territory (for Lucy anyway) they could still easily communicate.

When she'd finally showered, this time with Bickslow's special soap made by one of his sisters specifically to save dragonslayer senses and dressed to leave it was to the understanding that they were both agreeable for repeats when needed or even wanted. Like hell was Lucy going to give up friendly benefits with her very own sexy Boscan, another revelation that weekend.

No way. No how.

She was in such a good mood she only kicked Natsu through a wall once while she'd laid down some rules with her friends. If they proved they could give her space and stay out of her sex life she even agreed to take a least one of them on any jobs that took her out of town for the time being. It was a compromise but one she hoped they could all live with and grow from.

Seeing something in the corner of her eye Lucy spun around and walked carefully towards the large window display. The featured items weren't anything flashing, frankly the new micro lacrimas in the latest mobile model held her attention more than the coms did.

Memories of Larcade and his pleasure magic during the Alvarez war flashed in her mind. What if she could work a pleasure spell into those tiny lacrimas but with limits so it didn't get into dangerous territory? These bad boys professed being able to run off of any kind of magic making them much more affordable for working mages. She could probably shrink their sizes too for her burgeoning idea to work since they didn't need to hold a charge. All they would have to do was respond to the influx of magic…

Changing directions to the bookstore basic plans started to form in her mind. Number one on her list would be to find a way to have them safely implanted in her body but separate from her magical containers so they weren't constantly "on". The second was to ensure a way that they stayed off unless she wanted otherwise so if a spell hit her at inappropriate times she wasn't left writhing in a dangerous situation.

 _I hope King Nuryev's work on lacrima manipulation has some ideas I can use,_ she thought mildly. The brilliant Sevenese scientist and Monarch had publish a book recently on the research his late mother had forced him to do involving lacrima and various applications it could be applied to. It was definitely something she wanted to read before she started doing anything practical.

"Oh I'll have to tell Bix! Maybe he'll think of something I'm forgetting?" she cheered quickening her pace super excited to start.

* * *

End of story

Welp thank you for reading and please comment, like or PM me. I love hearing from you all knowing how the story landed.

Much Love, Blas


End file.
